The Journey for a Dream
by Violet-Archer33
Summary: Cyrus is an orphan who just turned 16 years old, and was about getting ready to go on his journey with his best friend Ash. While getting their first Pokémon the Professor asked Cyrus to perform a task that he wishes to keep a secret. This story follows that journey as both boys find where they fit best in the world.
1. Chapter 1: The Start of a Journey

**Chapter One**

 **The Start of the Journey**

Cyrus sat on the windowsill in his room, watching out the window for the only person in this world that he cares about. As he was waiting he could hear life carry on as the other children in the orphanage made their way around the building and soon Cyrus heard heavy footsteps approach his room.

 _"It must be time for me to get out..."_ Cyrus concluded to himself as he continued to watch out for his friend to appear and just as he expected the door to his room started to be banged on which had to be one of the employees for the orphanage.

"You know the rules, it is time for you to get going. I will give you ten more minutes before I come in there and drag you out myself." a cold female voice called through the door before her heavy footsteps once more started thumping away from his door.

Hearing this caused Cyrus to shake his head in annoyance. "Well happy birthday to me..." Cyrus muttered to himself. Though a moment after saying the words he saw the familiar form of who he was waiting for appear around the bend that lead to the orphanage. Cyrus jumped from the windowsill and ran towards his bag, grabbing the bag Cyrus started to make his way to the exit of the room. This bag contains everything of importance to the sixteen-year-old boy as well as the little clothes and money that he has.

Cyrus threw the door to his room open though technically its now his former room. After throwing the door open Cyrus started to run through the halls of the orphanage; being in such a hurry Cyrus didn't care who he knocked over as he ran from the room. Cyrus continued running until he made it outside of the orphanage though he left with the howls of anger coming from those that had remained within.

After exiting the orphanage, Cyrus locked eyes with the boy that had been walking up the drive of the orphanage.

"Well I am sure glad to see that they didn't have to throw you out on your ass!" the other boy laughed out as he finally made it to where Cyrus stood.

"Keep on laughing and it will be you who ends up on your ass..." Cyrus responded with a laugh of his own though he didn't stop there "...we should really get going if we want to make it to the lab in time to receive one of the starters." Cyrus finished.

Throwing their arms over each other's necks, Cyrus and Ash started to make their way towards the PokéLab. It only took the two about twenty minutes to get themselves there and as they were coming up on the lab they saw their archenemy exiting the lab. Their archenemy was walking down the steps throwing a Pokeball up into the air. Cyrus watched the other boy give them a dirty look though thankfully he didn't say anything to them before he took off.

"What a pompous ass, though it looks like Gary was able to get his Pokémon..." Ash muttered to himself.

"...then let's hurry then and hope that there are still some left." Cyrus finished for Ash before he grabbed ahold of Ash's wrist and pulled him along with him as he headed towards the large doors of the PokéLab. Though as Cyrus and Ash were walking up the stairs Cyrus couldn't help but think of what Pokémon that he had chosen. Deciding to think about it once they both have secured their own Pokémon Cyrus pushed through the PokéLab doors.

Finally making it into the lab they saw that another teenager was already there. This one was a ginger haired female and as they got closer Cyrus saw her recall the water type Pokémon known as Squirtle back into its ball.

They both started to make their way towards the Professor when the girl turned to leave. Cyrus saw this stranger have a gigantic smile on her face and Cyrus hoped that he too would be able to have this smile upon receiving his starter.

They must have been making too much noise because soon the Professor turned around to face them.

"About time you two show up, though I am sorry to say that I have bad news for you. I only have one Pokémon left and since Ash is a member of a prominent family line I am bound to give the Pokémon to him." The Professor informed both Cyrus and Ash though he didn't stop there. "I am sorry about that Cyrus." The Professor finished in a mutter.

Covering up his sadness about the news, Cyrus smiled and clapped his hand on Ash's back while pushing him towards the Professor. Cyrus waited to see which Pokémon that Ash would receive and once he got far enough away from him Cyrus's face took on a sad expression which Ash was unable to see though the Professor was able to before Cyrus was able to wipe the expression of his face. _"Yay for being an orphan..."_ Cyrus contemplated as he watched his friend get the last starter Pokémon that was available.

The creature that Ash was given is a small yellow rodent Pokémon that had black spots on both of its ears as well as black stripes running down its back. Cyrus was also able to see that the creature had a red circle on each of its cheeks.

Ash soon recalled his Pokémon back into its Pokeball and once he did this the Professor walked up to him and handed him a small red rectangular box that the Professor called a Pokedex though the Professor also gave him five red and white Pokeballs that were intended for Ash to use to catch wild Pokémon. After saying their goodbyes, the Professor as well as Ash and Cyrus started to walk away from each other.

"Hold on a moment. Cyrus may I speak with you alone please?" the Professor inquired of Cyrus.

Nodding his head in acceptance of the idea Cyrus left Ash to make his way to the Professor and once he reached the Professor they both started to walk farther into the laboratory. This place seemed that it wasn't a place that many people see, while they were walking Cyrus saw many cages all containing Pokémon.

Professor Oak noticed Cyrus's curious looks and decided to speak. "This area is where we keep the Pokémon that we breed though these are just a fraction of the Pokémon that we have in this lab." The Professor informed Cyrus while he waved his hand at the cages though as they continued to walk the Professor continued speaking. "We release these creatures into the wild, specifically areas that have gotten to low on a certain species of Pokémon." Professor Oak finished.

"No disrespect intended Professor but what is it that you need me for..." Cyrus inquired of the older male.

A moment after Cyrus finished speaking the voice of the Professor once again was ringing through the corridors.

"I feel that I have done you a great disservice for not having enough starters for everyone who was interested in going on their Pokémon journey and as such I have decided to allow you to choose a Pokémon from our breeding grounds to be your starter. Though there is also a job I want to hire you for, but we will talk about that after you have chosen your starter." the Professor replied to Cyrus's question.

Soon they both came to a door at the back of the lab though upon reaching the door the Professor stopped walking.

"Enter through this door and you will come upon the Pokémon that you are able to choose from." Professor Oak instructed Cyrus. Though before Cyrus was able to start moving the Professor held out his hand where a red and white Pokeball sat. Cyrus reached out and grabbed the item before he pushed his way through the door.

Cyrus started to walk around the breeding grounds keeping his eyes out for a Pokémon that was calling to him, though since he was looking forward to a fire type he kept his eyes out for a fire type Pokémon. As he walked through the breeding grounds he saw many different types of Pokémon all of which were running around playfully with their companions. Though just as he hoped he soon came upon a Pokémon that called to him.

This creature was a crimson furred canine, it also had black stripes running up and down its back as well as a tuft of white fur around its neck. Cyrus also could see that the Pokémon was keeping itself away from the others which to Cyrus meant that it most likely a Pokémon that preferred its solitude. From his angle Cyrus couldn't tell which gender the creature was.

Knowing that this creature was the one that he wanted, Cyrus started to make his way towards the Pokémon as slowly as he possibly could. Though Cyrus was not able to keep his steps completely quiet and soon he started to see the creature's ears twitch.

 _"Well a sneak attack is no longer possible..."_ Cyrus thought to himself as he continued to make his way towards the creature. Soon the Pokémon turned to face Cyrus with a growl escaping its throat. Cyrus saw the muscles of the creature bunch up as if it was readying itself to sprint away from him. Though this time Cyrus was the first to react.

Throwing the Pokeball at the creature Cyrus watched as it collided with the Pokémon. Watching as the Pokémon was sucked through a red beam that came from the ball. The Pokeball twitched three times and as each twitch passed Cyrus's hopes grew, until finally the Pokeball stopped moving altogether.

"Yes!" Cyrus hollered out. This caused the Pokémon that were in the breeding ground to run away from him in fear.

Though Cyrus didn't notice this as he was lost in his happiness at capturing his very first Pokémon. Making his way over to the Pokeball that contains his Pokémon, he reached down and picked it up from the ground to ensure that nothing happened to the Pokeball that held his creature.

Retracing his steps, Cyrus was able to make it back towards the door that would lead him back into the PokéLab.

"Great your back! I can assume that you were able to capture the Pokémon that you wanted?" Professor Oak inquired of Cyrus. Cyrus gave a vigorous shake of his head to inform the Professor that he was. "Good, now if you wouldn't mind could you show me the Pokémon that you have chosen." Professor Oak asked of him.

Without another word Cyrus threw the Pokeball that held his Pokémon into the air which released the creature that it held within.

Cyrus as well as the Professor had to wait for the red cloud to dissipate before it would reveal to the Professor what Pokémon that Cyrus had chosen.

"Growlithe...that is a very good choice. He will be very useful for you as a starter Pokémon though you should know that the males of the species are pretty rowdy when they get older." The Professor spoke out though as usual he didn't stop speaking there. "Now let's go somewhere private where we can discuss the job that I wanted to offer you." the Professor finished.

After Professor Oak finished speaking he started to make his way towards another door and on the gadgets on the outside of it, Cyrus assumed that the door was locked. This was confirmed when the Professor placed his hand on a screen which slid the door open. Professor Oak walked through the door which caused Cyrus to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Request

**Chapter Two**

 **The Request**

After Cyrus fully entered the room what he saw took his breathe away. The walls of the room were lined with Pokeballs, all of which had designs engraved upon them as well as the fact that none of the Pokeballs were ones that Cyrus has ever seen before.

"Why do you have all of these?" Cyrus inquired of the older man, amazement and wonder present in his voice.

"Well I do study Pokémon for a living and to do that we have to have a way to capture them. So, I have spent the last years of my life crafting these in hopes of allowing trainers to capture Pokémon easier." the Professor explained to Cyrus and as usual the Professor didn't stop his explanation there. "Though since I am usually stuck in Pallet Town I have yet to be able to test any of them which is where you will fit in." Professor Oak finished.

Upon hearing this a huff of surprise tore from Cyrus's throat which caused his companion to turn towards him but before Professor Oak was able to voice the question that popped into his mind Cyrus started to speak.

"Why would you want me to do this for you instead of someone like Ash who is from a prominent family instead of an orphan like me?" Cyrus questioned the older man.

The Professor didn't answer right away, though Cyrus could swear he saw the wheels turning inside the Professors mind as he was thinking of the words to say. Though soon Professor Oak's voice was ringing through the large room.

"Please forgive me for what I am about to say..." the Professor started though he was quick to continue "...the reason I want you to do this for me is for that exact reason. You have no family connection that would risk what I have been building here for the last two decades of my life, which is preciously the reason why I couldn't hire someone like Ash to do this.'' Professor Oak finished.

Though the comment hurt Cyrus could understand why he wouldn't trust someone who could ruin his life's work, though there was something bothering Cyrus.

"Why is it that you are trying to keep this hidden?" Cyrus inquired of the Professor.

This question caused Professor Oak to answer almost immediately.

"Well the reason I am keeping this quiet because of the powerful families since they do not like it when others create inventions outside their official channels as they want to control what goes out into our world." the Professor informed Cyrus.

Hearing this caused Cyrus to nod his head. Now he understood why Professor Oak why he was hesitant to allow those who are connected to the families know about the work he is doing here. Though Cyrus was still curious about what he would receive for doing all of this and soon the question was being voiced.

"If I do this for you Professor then what do I get in return?" Cyrus inquired of the older male. Cyrus was afraid that he may offend the Professor by asking the question though this fear went away when he heard the Professor start to chuckle.

"When I get notice that the Pokeball is a success then I will send the item to a manufacturer that is a friend of mine to get a mass production on the Pokeball. Since I created the Pokeball I will get paid by the manufacturer which I will then split with you. I will also inform the manufacturer that you have unlimited supply to the product at no cost to you." the Professor responded to Cyrus's question.

Cyrus was shocked to hear the answer and was quick to nod his head in acceptance of the deal.

"I am glad that you agree to take the job. Now I want you to go through the room and pick out five Pokeballs that you will test first." the Professor informed Cyrus.

Cyrus was quick to do just that and soon he had chosen the five Pokeballs that he would be testing out for the Professor. The first Pokeball that he had chosen is what the Professor calls the Magmaball; this Pokeball had a midnight black bottom with a fiery red top as well as a black fire symbol etched into the top of the ball. This Pokeball was designed for the trainer to be able to capture fire type Pokémon easier.

While the second Pokeball that he chose was a Pokeball that the Professor calls the Shadowball; this Pokeball has both a midnight black bottom as well as a top and just like the other one this Pokeball has an engraving carved onto the top of the ball. This symbol are two chains. The Shadowball was designed for the user to help the trainer capture ghost or dark type Pokémon easier.

Cyrus's third choice was a Pokeball that the Professor calls the Voltageball; this Pokeball had a snow-white bottom as well as a golden yellow top. The Voltageball also had a lightning bolt etched onto the top of it. This Pokeball was designed for the trainer to be able to capture electric type Pokémon easier.

For his fourth choice Cyrus chose a Pokeball that the Professor calls the Houndball. This Pokeball has both a dark green bottom and top as well as a paw print engraved onto it. The Houndball was designed to help the trainer capture canine type Pokémon easier.

While for his final choice Cyrus chose a Pokeball that the Professor calls the Rainball; this Pokeball has a dark blue top as well as a midnight black bottom as well as three blue raindrops engraved onto the top of the Pokeball. The Pokeball was designed for trainers to help capture water type Pokémon more effectively.

"Very good choices Cyrus. I hope to hear very good news on your findings very soon. Now before I forget, let me give you these." The Professor spoke out as he pulled items from his lab coat pocket and handing them to Cyrus. "This is your Pokedex, this item will allow you to register to battle the gyms as well as the Pokémon league. While these other items are Pokeballs that will allow you to capture wild Pokémon incase the experimental ones fail." the Professor explained within a breath of his last words.

Upon receiving all the gifts from the Professor, Cyrus just stood there as if he was struggling to say something. Then out of the blue Cyrus grasped Professor Oak in a hug.

"Thank you, Professor Oak! Without you I would never be able to start my journey." Cyrus whispered into the Professor's ear.

"You are welcome my boy, now go and follow your dreams; whatever that may be." The Professor told Cyrus and after the words were spoken both Cyrus and the Professor broke away from each other and made their way back to where they left Ash. When they got their Cyrus saw that Ash was pacing back and forth.

When Ash spotted the two he started to speak.

"About damn time you came back! What took you so long? Ash cried out. Cyrus was a little surprised at how Ash was acting though his only response was to let his Growlithe out.

"I was busy getting this guy." Cyrus responded back.

Cyrus could tell that Ash was stunned upon seeing his Pokémon though soon the expression turned to one of amazement.

"You got a Growlithe! That is awesome." Ash cried out though he didn't stop there, "What are you going to name him?" Ash finished.

Cyrus was puzzled by Ash's question.

 _"What should I name him..."_ Cyrus contemplated to himself though a moment later the name came to him. "I shall name him Aries." Cyrus informed his friends though he didn't stop speaking there. "What are you going to name your Pikachu?" Cyrus questioned his friend.

"I am going to name him Zeus." Ash replied and after that the two boys got lost in their talking as they made their way out of the PokéLab.

 **One Week Later**

"Use Thunder Shock Zeus!" Ash ordered his Pokémon. With the order given Zeus shot two twin bolts of lightning from the red spots that adorn his cheeks. His attack slammed into his opponent which happened to be a small purplish mouse.

Once the attack hit its target the Pokémon was slammed backwards which it struggled to stand back up.

"Zeus, follow with Quick Attack!" Ash ordered once more. Zeus sped forward and smashed his body into the rodent creature which sent it back to the ground and unlike the other time the Pokémon did not try to get back up.

"Rattata return!" a young female voice cried out. The purple rodent Pokémon was cast in a red light which sucked the creature back up into the ball, though once the creature was brought back into the ball the female trainer started to speak once more. "Here are your winnings. It was a great battle." the female trainer stated before she walked away to go and have her Pokémon treated.

"It was a great battle. You two seem to have a great bond developing." Cyrus informed his friend.

Ash pulled off the hat that adorns his head and ran his hand through his long black hair. "Thank you, Cyrus...I feel the same way." Ash replied to Cyrus before he continued speaking once more. "I just wish that we could find wild Pokémon in this area, the only ones that we have seen so far are those that belong to other trainers." Ash finished speaking.

"I would like that also, but we should really get moving. It is getting dark soon and we really need to find a place to camp." Cyrus informed his friend. With that the two started to scan the area looking for the perfect place to camp.

 **Ash's Pokémon- Pikachu (M)- Zeus**

 **Cyrus's Pokémon- Growlithe (M)- Aries**

 **Cyrus's Experimental Pokéballs- Magmaball (Untested), Shadowball (Untested), Voltageball (Untested), Houndball (Untested), Rainball (Untested)**


	3. Chapter 3: Strangers

**Chapter Three**

 **Strangers**

"How much longer do we have until we get out of this blasted forest?" Ash questioned Cyrus for the fifth time in a whiney and pathetic tone of voice.

Cyrus was getting annoyed with the way that Ash has been acting the last couple of days which caused him to turn to his friend and give him a piece of his mind.

"I know as much as you do Ash when it comes to this damn forest...and can you quiet down, you are being too loud, and it is scaring all the wild Pokémon away and I would very much like to be able to capture one before we leave." Cyrus hissed out harshly to his friend with his hands placed firmly on his hips.

At Cyrus's words Ash's face immediately fell which caused Cyrus to feel an immense amount of guilt at speaking to his friend that way.

 _"Damnit. Why did I have to go and open my big mouth..."_ Cyrus thought to himself though he was quick to say sorry to Ash. "I am sorry Ash, I should not have spoken to you in that manner." Cyrus spoke out to the shorter male, his voice filled with the sincerity of his words.

"It's okay Cyrus, I know that I can be annoying at times." Ash replied a small smile creeping up onto his face.

 _"I am glad that he wasn't hurt by my words..."_ Cyrus contemplated as he made his way towards Ash. Reaching him Cyrus gripped Ash by the shoulders and pulled him in close for a hug though the hug didn't last long before the two friends broke apart and started to make their way through the forest once more.

The two companions have barely gotten back to their journey when they heard voices coming from the right.

"Let go of me!" a young male voice cried out, though the voice sounded young Cyrus could tell that the voice belonged to a male.

"Damnit James, keep that brat quiet!" another voice cried out though this voice didn't stop speaking there "We don't know who else could be out in this dreadful forest." finished an unknown female voice.

"I am sorry Jessie, this brat just keeps squirming!" a male voice replied, who Cyrus assumed to be the man named James.

While these strangers were talking they were unaware that they were being eavesdropped on by our heroes.

"Ash...it sounds like they are holding someone against their will. We have to help them!" Cyrus whispered out to his friend. Though he was being quiet he was unable to keep the growing worry for the child that was being held by the kidnappers. Soon Cyrus was running towards the voice not even waiting for Ash to reply.

On his way to help the boy, Cyrus released Aries who immediately started to run along with his master.

Cyrus and Aries soon reached a point where the voices grew louder. Crouching down to better conceal himself, Cyrus soon found himself staring at the strangers.

In total there were three strangers standing in front of Cyrus. One of the strangers was the young boy that was being held against his will; this boy was quite short and had light brown skin. From his distance and angle Cyrus was unable to see what color eyes this boy had, though he was able to see that his short hair was black.

The outfit that adorns the boy's body was just a grey jumpsuit which to Cyrus was the blandest outfit that he has ever seen, and he grew up as an orphan.

The other two strangers are the adults of the trio and they were wearing identical clothing which were white cutoff shirt which had a red R emblazoned on the front of it. They were also wearing black boots as well as white pants.

James the male stranger was pale skinned and had blue shoulder length hair while the female Jessie was also pale skinned but has long red hair that is pulled up in a ponytail.

During his deep analysis of the strangers, Cyrus heard a noise come up beside him. Turning to face the noise as well as yell out an order to Aries if it requires it Cyrus saw that Ash was crouching down beside him. Cyrus also saw that Ash has already called Zeus out of his Pokeball, and from the way that Zeus was standing Cyrus could tell he was waiting for a command from his master.

"We will have to discuss this later but for now I will follow what you want to do." Ash informed Cyrus, giving him the lead on the issue.

While Ash was talking Cyrus was still watching the strangers in front of them.

"I think we should take them out quietly with the help of our Pokémon since we don't know if they have any of their own or not." Cyrus replied while still watching the strangers.

Ash didn't respond to Cyrus's statement which didn't matter to Cyrus since he knew that Ash would follow his lead. The moment that the strangers got close enough to Cyrus and Ash they both went on the attack.

"Attack!" Cyrus's and Ash's voice tore through the forest. This sent their Pokémon off to their chosen targets.

Aries decided to go after James since he could feel his master's need to get the boy out of his grasp while Zeus decided to go after Jessie.

While their Pokémon went tearing from their hiding spot, Cyrus and Ash did as well. After their Pokémon took down their targets the Pokémon returned to their masters. Though once the kidnappers were taken down Cyrus ran over to the boy and picked him off the ground and brought him back to where Ash and the Pokémon stood.

It didn't take long for the two to start getting back to their feet and when Cyrus saw this he pushed the boy they just rescued behind him. "Stay there we will protect you!" Cyrus ordered the boy.

"What the hell attacked us?" James spoke out in a questioning tone as he got back to his feet.

Though his associate Jessie was quick to reply. " I assume it was those brats and their damn Pokémon." Jessie replied as she followed James off the ground. Pointing towards Cyrus and Ash with an evil glint in her eyes she started to speak. "You should give us back what belongs to us, we spent a lot of time and money procuring that boy and we are not just going to let some brats take him from us!" Jessie spoke out hoping that the harsh way that she was speaking would cause the boys to do what she said.

"I don't think that will be happening..." Cyrus replied in just as a harsh tone of voice.

"Then I guess we will be doing this the hard way and when we win then both you and your Pokémon will become our property!" Jessie replied and with that both Jessie and James threw out Pokeballs which released their own Pokémon into the world to do their bidding.

When the red glow that accompanied the Pokémon's release into the world, Cyrus and Ash were standing in front of Jessie and James's Pokémon.

In front of James floated a small round ball shaped creature, this creature was also purplish in color with multiple holes in its body where gas was leaking out. Both Ash and Cyrus had their Pokedex's ding. "Koffing! The Poison Gas Pokémon." the voice of the Pokedex called out.

In front of Jessie stood a purple snack with yellow eyes as well as a yellow patch of skin that encircles the neck of the creature. Just as before the Pokedex dinged to allow them to know what the Pokémon was. "Ekans! The Snake Pokémon." the voice of the Pokedex called out to them.

"Ekans, use Poison Sting on that Pikachu!" Jessie ordered her Pokémon. This sent Ekans slithering at Zeus at a great speed. Ekans was quickly gaining ground and was just about to strike at Zeus when two other creatures appeared in front of Zeus and Aries.

The first Pokémon that appeared was a small mammal like creature with light brown colored fur, it also had two extremely long ears sticking up from its head. While the second Pokémon was an avian one. it has both brown and crème colored feathers with three crests sticking up from its head.

Just as before the Pokedex dinged to let everyone know that these two Pokémon were known as Pidgey and Eevee.

Before Ash and Cyrus were able to order their Pokémon to attack the two wild Pokémon went after the kidnappers Pokémon. The Pidgey swooped down and started clawing at the eyes of Ekans to stop its attack on Zeus. While the Eevee sent out a star attack that was sent flying towards the Koffing which sent the enemy Pokémon flying towards the ground.

"Koffing, return!" James called out not liking what happened to his Pokémon.

"James what are you doing?" Jessie asked of her companion who was quick to respond to the red-haired female.

"I don't want to fight...I won't allow Koffing to get hurt so if you want to continue to fight then go ahead." James shouted over the roar of the wild Pokémon who were continuing to attack Ekans.

With that James turned to leave the area.

"Dammit..." Jessie whispered to herself though not quietly enough since Cyrus was able to hear what the older female was saying. Seconds after this was said Jessie held up Ekans Pokeball and recalled it to its home. "I won't forget this. I will find you and we will finish this another time!" Jessie spat out before she ran off after James.

This left Cyrus and Ash alone with the wild Pokémon as well as the boy that they just rescued from the kidnappers. Turning to the boy Cyrus started to speak.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Cyrus inquired of the boy, his worry for him quite evident in his voice.

"Yeah I am fine, the worst thing that they did was to put me in this dreadful outfit." the boy replied, the horror of being forced to wear this outfit quite evident from the look on his face. This caused both Cyrus and Ash to break out in laughter.

"I thought the same thing when I first saw your outfit." Cyrus continued to laugh out. Ash, Cyrus as well as the other boy all continued to laugh for quite some time until they all regained their calm demeanor.

When Cyrus regained his composure, he went back to questioning the other male.

"Do you know what they wanted you for?" Cyrus inquired of the male, though the only reply that he got was a shake of the boy's head. "Either way I am just glad that we got you in time before you got hurt." Cyrus spoke out though he continued speaking. "Also, my name is Cyrus while this is Ash Ketchum." Cyrus finished while pointing in Ash's direction during his introduction.

"A pleasure to meet you both, my name is Fletcher Blake." the now named Fletcher informed the pair before he continued speaking. "Though I should get going so I can get my starter from the Pokémon Professor in Pallet Town." Fletcher finished informing his new friends.

At the mention of a starter Pokémon Cyrus's face fell.

 _"Damn this boy is just not having any luck..."_ Cyrus thought to himself. Though the look on his face was clearly visible which caused the next question to come from Fletcher's mouth.

"What's with the look on your face?" Fletcher inquired of his taller companion. At the question, Cyrus started to wring his hands together nervously which was causing the now twice as nervous Fletcher to holler out at his rescuer. "Just tell me!" Fletcher's voice rang out through the wild of the forest and just as it was about to die down Fletcher spoke once more. "Getting my first Pokémon was what got me through getting kidnapped by some unknown group of thugs." spoke Fletcher, though this time his voice was much quieter than it was the last time he spoke.

"Well it's just that...the Professor had run out of starters to give to those who needed them and the only reason I even got a Pokémon was because the Professor took pity on me and allowed me to capture one of the Pokémon that he uses to repopulate the wild with." Cyrus replied stuttering over his words at first though soon his words were flowing out of his mouth.

As Cyrus's words sunk into Fletcher's mind the boy slowly sunk to the ground and curled up into himself; small sounds could be coming from Fletcher which symbolized to Cyrus that the boy was crying.

 _"I didn't want to hurt the boy, but I figured he should know what happened..."_ Cyrus started to contemplate to himself but was cut off when a small animalistic noise echoed throughout the area that the three teenagers gathered.

"Eevee!" cried out the small mammal Pokémon.

Turning to look towards the noise all Cyrus saw was a flash of brown as the Pokémon passed him. Cyrus turned his head back towards the direction that it usually sits and what he saw gave him an idea. Eevee must have understood that Fletcher was upset because the small Pokémon was trying to comfort the tearful teenager.

 _"...I could give Fletcher one of the regular Pokeballs that the Professor gave me...it would be the right thing to do."_ Cyrus contemplated to himself but soon concluded that he was going to help Fletcher capture his first Pokémon.

The attentions of the Eevee soon stopped Fletcher from crying and Cyrus watched as the two of them were playing together. While Cyrus was watching Fletcher play with the wild Eevee he heard a cheer come from behind him.

Cyrus quickly turned and saw that his friend had successfully captured the avian Pokémon known as Pidgey and from the way that Ash was now eying Eevee he could tell that he was wanting to capture that Pokémon as well.

 _"Dammit Ash, you're not being much of a team player."_ Cyrus growled out to himself. Knowing that if he didn't act soon then Fletcher would lose out on a potential Pokémon Cyrus jumped into motion. Unhooking one of the red and white Pokeballs from his belt Cyrus stepped in front of Ash's eye line. "Fletcher, take this Pokeball and use it to capture that Eevee. It looks like it wants to be with you anyway, so you might as well make it official." Cyrus informed the other boy.

With that Cyrus threw the Pokeball down in front of Fletcher who was quick to pick the item up and do as Cyrus told him. Soon the cheers of Fletcher could be heard echoing throughout the forest as Fletcher caught his first Pokémon.

Fletcher held the Pokeball that held Eevee with great care.

 _"Well at least he won't have to go without a Pokémon now."_ Cyrus thought to himself as a smile crept across his face from watching the way Fletcher was acting.

"What are you going to name it?" Ash questioned Fletcher as he stomped his way over to the two other boys. Though Fletcher was unable to notice that Ash was upset with having the chance to capture the Eevee taken away from him, though from the amount of years that Cyrus has known Ash he was able to tell that he was upset from the way that he was speaking and acting.

"I am going to name her Chimera." Fletcher responded and since he was the closet one to the Eevee he was able to see the gender of the creature which was confirmed by his words.

"Well, that is a very good name. Though we should now get going before it gets too late." Cyrus spoke out as he started to walk away but was stopped when Fletcher started to speak once more.

"Wait does that mean that you want me to travel with you?" Fletcher inquired of the other boy, hope evident in his voice.

"Well obviously. I can't have you getting caught by those people again and..." Cyrus started but was cut off when Fletcher crashed into him with a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you!" Fletcher whispered into Cyrus's body.

Though as quick as the hug started it ended and as the hug ended Cyrus turned hoping that no one saw the bulge that stuck up from his groin.

 **Authors notes: Here is the latest chapter of The Journey for a Dream. As the tags for the story as well as the end of this chapter states this story with have a yaoi love interest.**

 **Cyrus's Pokémon- Growlithe (M)- Aries**

 **Ash's Pokémon-Pikachu (M)- Zeus, Pidgey (?)-?**

 **Fletcher's Pokémon- Eevee (F)- Chimera**

 **Cyrus's Experimental Pokéballs- Magmaball (Untested), Shadowball (Untested), Voltageball (Untested), Houndball (Untested), Rainball (Untested)**


	4. Chapter 4: Falling Apart

**Chapter Four**

 **Falling Apart**

A dim light could be seen at the end of the forest path that Cyrus and his friends were walking on.

 _"Thank the Gods, that must be the exit to this godforsaken forest!"_ Cyrus contemplated to himself as Ash, Fletcher and Cyrus continued to stomp through the wooded area. Cyrus's intuition on the subject was soon confirmed when Fletcher's voice rang out.

"There is the exit!" Fletcher hollered out at his new friends as he tore off ahead of him to ensure that he would get out of the forest.

While Fletcher was running he got extremely out of earshot of the other two boys which Ash soon took advantage of.

"Cyrus why the hell did you have to involve us in that fight? You should have just left well enough alone!" Ash spoke harshly to his closet friend.

When Cyrus heard these words, he was barely able to restrain himself to keep himself from attacking Ash. "It was the right thing to do! I cannot just stand there and do nothing when someone else is in trouble, if you can then you are not the person I thought you were!" Cyrus hollered back, his hand clenching as if his body was itching to punch him.

"Then I must not be that person, just as you aren't the person that I thought you were. Letting your reason be clouded by a pretty face!" Ash hissed back though this time he did not wait for Cyrus to respond before he started to stomp away towards the exit.

The last remark caused Cyrus to be still as well as speechless. _"Does he know about me?"_ Cyrus questioned himself as he watched his friend get farther and farther away. Cyrus wanted answers and he wanted them before they reached ear shot of Fletcher, so he ran as fast as he could to reach Ash. Just as Ash was about to step through the light of the forest, Cyrus grabbed ahold of Ash and pulled him back into the forest. "What the hell do you mean by that?" Cyrus questioned back, his voice full of anger at having his intentions to rescue Fletcher questioned.

"I just mean that if you are going to go and run off after every pretty guy then you are exactly the kind of guy Gary said you were..." Ash spat back at Cyrus.

Cyrus and Ash just glared at each other when Cyrus decided to speak. "...and what the hell would that be?" Cyrus questioned.

The next words that came out of Ash's mouth put the nail in the coffin of their friendship. "A queer!" Ash hissed out, and the venom in these two words spoke more than the words themselves.

"Are you guys coming?" the voice of Fletcher could be heard coming from outside the forest. This caused Ash to snap his way towards the forest which he quickly started making his way from the forest and right past Fletcher who was confused about why Ash was so upset.

Cyrus just stood there watching the exit that his childhood friend walked through. When Cyrus didn't come out Fletcher started to get worried and soon found himself back in the forest and all he found was a teary-eyed Cyrus who was unable to speak. "Come on Cyrus, let me take you to my home where we can get something to eat as well as rest and tomorrow you can challenge the Gym." Fletcher spoke out to Cyrus in a soothing voice and with that Fletcher grabbed ahold of Cyrus's hand and pulled him from the forest and too his home in Pewter City.

 **Next Morning**

Cyrus was still in the bed that Fletcher had set up for him when a quiet knock at the door broke the quiet of the room.

"Cyrus. Are you awake?" the voice of Fletcher could be heard coming through the door. Cyrus who had been awake for the last hour or so was about to answer when he started to hear the creaking of the door. "I have breakfast ready for us..." Fletcher spoke quietly once again as he made his way through the room.

Cyrus who was not one to sleep fully dressed was laying in just his boxers and the state of undress caused a blush to take over Fletcher's light brown skin. Seeing this caused Cyrus's lower regions to start to stir. Though thankfully Fletcher was quick to leave before he saw Cyrus's fully aroused nether regions.

 _"Well that could have ended a lot worse than it did...thank God for that."_ Cyrus muttered to himself as he threw his legs over the bed. Cyrus quickly readies himself for the day. He dressed himself in one of the few outfits that he brought from the orphanage which include a pair of loose black cargo shorts, a white tank top and a pair of black tennis shoes. Though the clothes were nothing to fancy they were his and he appreciated everything that he owned.

After Cyrus was dressed and there was no chance of embarrassment he left the room to go and meet Fletcher for breakfast. Making himself comfortable in one of the chairs that were set up in front of the dining room table he waited for Fletcher to appear again. Which happened to not be too long because soon Fletcher was rounding the corner carrying two plates with food on it.

"Nice to see you out of bed." Fletcher commented though he still had a light blush dusting over his light brown skin.

To break the silence that had fallen over the table Cyrus decided to question Fletcher more on his life.

"Fletcher, where are your parents if you don't mind me asking?" Cyrus inquired of the boy was just about to set the plates of food down on the table. Though as Cyrus was waiting for an answer he started to look around the dining room.

"They travel a lot for work. My father is a sailor while my mother teaches at a private school for the rich." Fletcher responded as the plates of food connected with the table, one in front of his chair and then one in front of Cyrus. At the sound of the plates hitting the table Cyrus's attention was diverted to the plates.

"Oh, it looks and smell delicious. Did you make it yourself?" Cyrus questioned his new friend as he grabbed his utensils and started to dig into the meal.

"Yes, I did. My grandmother taught me how to cook before she passed away." Fletcher replied though from the look on Cyrus's face told Fletcher that he was too lost in his food to pay attention to what Fletcher was saying.

This only made Fletcher smile since he liked it when others enjoyed his food and soon both boys were done with their food though Cyrus was done before Fletcher was.

After the boys were done eating Fletcher took ahold of the empty plates and left the room though he wasn't gone long and when he returned he decided to ask Cyrus some questions.

"So, what do you want to do on your journey?" Fletcher inquired of Cyrus.

Though this question seemed to stump Cyrus for a moment. _"I am not quite sure what I want from this journey. I was just going along with what Ash wanted until I figured it all out...but I guess getting Gym Badges wouldn't be a bad idea."_ Cyrus contemplated to himself. Fletcher could see that his question stumped Cyrus and just as he was about to speak Cyrus responded to the question with the same words that he was just thinking.

"That is what I was promising to do as well. Though I will need to get the required amount of Pokémon first." Fletcher responded not knowing that he just gave Cyrus information that he was unaware of.

"What do you mean required Pokémon?" Cyrus inquired.

"Well before we are able to battle the Pewter City Gym we will have to have three Pokémon and since I only have the one I will have to capture two other Pokémon." Fletcher replied to his new friend and from the look on Cyrus's face it told Fletcher that he would also need to get the required amount of Pokémon. "Well since we know what we need to do then we should go and capture the Pokémon that we need. I have the perfect place that we should check out!" Fletcher spoke out happily.

With that Fletcher grabbed ahold of Cyrus's hand and drug the other boy from the room and out of the house.

 **Cyrus's Pokémon- Growlithe (M)- Aries**

 **Ash's Pokémon-Pikachu (M)- Zeus, Pidgey (?)-?**

 **Fletcher's Pokémon- Eevee (F)- Chimera**

 **Cyrus's Experimental Pokéballs- Magmaball (Untested), Shadowball (Untested), Voltageball (Untested), Houndball (Untested), Rainball (Untested)**


	5. Chapter 5: Tickets for Two

**Chapter Five**

 **Tickets for Two**

"Where are we going Fletcher?" Cyrus question Fletcher once again. Fletcher who was too lost in his thoughts didn't respond and continued to pull Cyrus along after him. _"Is he ever going to answer me...well at least I have a pleasant view."_ Cyrus thought to himself as his eyes drifted down towards Fletcher's rear.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts that were sure to cause a part of his body to react, Cyrus just started to watch the area around him. The pair of boys had left the stone city of Pewter hours ago and were now walking through a grassy area.

Though the transition from stone to grass was not a smooth one as there were still plenty of stone still left within the area.

All the sudden Fletcher decided to stop which if Cyrus was paying attention he would have stopped as well but since he was so lost in the beauty of the grassland around him he ended up crashing into Fletcher. They both went back down though the most embarrassing part of the fall was when both Cyrus and Fletcher noticed that Cyrus had his groin shoved directly into Fletcher's rear. Cyrus could feel himself harden within his shorts.

 _"Shit. Shit. Shit."_ Cyrus thought as he rolled himself off his friend hoping that Fletcher was unable to feel the hardness of his groin. Willing his hardness down, Cyrus was eventually successful and once his hardness was down he pushed himself off the ground.

Once Cyrus was back to his feet he reached down to pick Fletcher back off the ground and once he did he went straight into questioning the other boy.

"So why did you just stop?" Cyrus inquired of Fletcher trying to find a way to break the silence. Upon the question Fletcher pointed at ranch styled building.

"We are here." Fletcher eventually replied.

"Oh...I guess I should have been paying attention." Cyrus replied though as he did so he was rubbing the back of his hair in laughter; though this was also not where Cyrus decided to finish his speaking. "What is this place anyway?" Cyrus finished still trying to break the ice.

The question seemed to bring Fletcher back from whatever thoughts that were distracting him. "It's a Pokémon breeding facility that also has a safari that allows trainers to pay to enter and capture Pokémon. This facility also specializes from rescuing Pokémon from abusive Pokémon trainers." Fletcher explained to Cyrus who was intrigued by the aspect of the facility.

"That is a great idea...I wonder how much it costs to enter into a facility like that?" Cyrus questioned himself as he patted his pockets where he keeps the little money that he has.

During this time that Cyrus was thinking about money, Fletcher had once more snuck his hand onto Cyrus's wrist and before he was able to question him Cyrus was being pulled towards the entrance of the building.

The rest of the trip to the Safari didn't take long and soon the two boys were entering the building and as they did so they were met with a dinging sound that symbolized that someone was entering the building. Once the bell went off a young woman came around the corner and soon her voice could be heard.

"Good morning. I am assuming that you are here for the Safari?" the young female inquired of the two boys.

"Yes. Yes, we are!" Fletcher responded back to the clerk's question with a ginormous smile on his face.

"Very good. Very good." the female clerk responded. After doing this she looked down towards her desk for a few moments. As she did this she Cyrus could hear shuffle what he could only assume to be paper. The all the sudden she hollered out. "Here they are!" the female spoke out before turning to the boys. "Okay we are offering a discount on the tickets today. Each ticket will be one hundred dollars." the women informed both Cyrus and Fletcher.

 _"Well that is less than I thought it would be..."_ Cyrus contemplated to himself as he reached for his wallet to pay for his ticket.

Though before Cyrus could pull out his money to pay, Fletcher handed the money to the clerk for both of their tickets. "Very good. Thank you for your purchase. You both may enter." the clerk responded after she counted the money to ensure that the correct amount of money was there.

 _"Why would he pay for my ticket?"_ Cyrus contemplated to himself as and Fletcher were escorted within the Safari Park. Deciding that he wanted to know the answer to that question he was soon voicing the same words he just asked himself. "Fletcher, why did you pay for my ticket?" Cyrus inquired of his friend.

This diverted Fletcher's attention back to Cyrus and soon he was answering Cyrus's question. "Well I am the one who dragged you here and you also gave me a Pokeball to capture Chimera with and since they can be a little pricey to replace I thought it was only fair that I paid for your ticket here." Fletcher explained to Cyrus as they continued to be escorted farther into the Safari.

"I guess that makes sense..." Cyrus contemplated to himself as he and Fletcher were finally brought to the door that would lead them into the safari.

"Here you two are. Enjoy your stay and I hope that you two capture a lot of Pokémon." the safari worker informed the two companions before she left the two too make her way back to the front desk. Moving to the door Cyrus quickly pushed it opened and was blinded by the light of the safari.

 **Cyrus's Pokémon- Growlithe (M)- Aries**

 **Fletcher's Pokémon- Eevee (F)- Chimera**

 **Cyrus's Experimental Pokéballs- Magmaball (Untested), Shadowball (Untested), Voltageball (Untested), Houndball (Untested), Rainball (Untested)**


	6. Chapter 6: Enter the Safari

**Chapter Six**

 **Enter the Safari**

After the blinding light vanished from view, Cyrus was left with the fantastic sight of the Safari. All around him were others who seemed to be doing the same thing that he and Fletcher were. "There are so many people..." Cyrus spoke out with wonder.

"Well this is one of the most popular places for trainers to come and capture wild Pokémon." Fletcher responded to Cyrus's statement.

This only lead to Cyrus's next question. "Well what kinds of Pokémon are you able to capture here?" Cyrus inquired of the darker skinned male.

"Well let's go and find out!" was the only response that Fletcher gave Cyrus before he was running out ahead of Cyrus.

"What is up with this kid and running..." Cyrus muttered to himself before he too was off running through the Safari. "Fletcher, wait up!" Cyrus hollered out as his own feet pounded the safari ground. Though Fletcher did not hear what Cyrus said he did end up stopping which allowed Cyrus to catch up to him. Once Cyrus reached Fletcher he could see that his attentions were diverted away from him. "What are you looking at?" Cyrus questioned the other boy.

The only response that Cyrus received was Fletcher pointing his finger. Following Fletcher's finger Cyrus's eyes landed on a lake with all kinds of water Pokémon swimming and jumping around, though the one Pokémon that must have caught Fletcher's attention was a gigantic blue Pokémon with four large fangs sticking from its jaws.

Soon another voice broke through the scenery. "That Pokémon is known as Gyarados and belongs to the owner of this facility." an unfamiliar male informed the mystified boys.

This voice broke through the spell that the Pokémon placed on the two boys. "Ah well that sucks, I was hoping to capture him." Fletcher moaned out as a look of sadness spread across his face.

"Well you can still get one though you will have to capture a Magikarp first and there should be plenty of them in that lake." the unnamed male informed the two once more.

At this the sad look was replaced with one of glee and soon Fletcher's voice was fluttering through the wind. "I'll be back Cyrus, so find me at the entrance when you are ready to leave." Fletcher informed Cyrus before he took off running towards the lake to find the specified Pokémon.

"Well he is quite the individual." the man spoke out as he left Cyrus to continue his own trek through the Safari.

 _"Yes, he is..."_ Cyrus thought to himself as he watched the receding figure of Fletcher. Though after his words Cyrus's mind started to question himself. "What Pokémon should I capture? Since I will be challenging the Pewter City Gym which from what I heard is a rock type Gym then I figure I should at least have a water type on my team." Cyrus thought to himself and with that thought Cyrus started to make his way towards the lake in hopes of capturing one of the Pokémon that reside within the water, though he took a different path than Fletcher did.

As Cyrus was nearing the lake he heard something to his left. "Snap!" echoed out throughout the area which caused Cyrus's head to snap in that direction.

Afraid that he would be attacked by a wild Pokémon, Cyrus decided to send out Aries and the second that Aries was on the ground he sensed the other Pokémon that Cyrus had yet to see. A small growl escaped the fire types throat.

In the moment after the growl finished its passing through the area, a wild Pokémon came flying out of the grass. Cyrus who was expecting this from the way that Aries was acting was ready with a counter to this. "Aries use Tackle!" Cyrus ordered his Pokémon.

After hearing the order Aries went flying at the creature and smashed his head into the body of whatever Pokémon was trying to attack his master. Once the attack contacted with the other Pokémon it sent the other creature spiraling backwards until it hit the side of a rock. Though even with this attack the other Pokémon was quick to its feet which allowed Cyrus to get an unobstructed view of the creature.

From analyzing the Pokémon, he noticed that the creature resembled a turtle from the shell that was covering both its back and torso. This Pokémon also had four blue limbs sticking out of the lower part of the shell while the blue head of the creature was sticking out of the top of the shell and this said head was busy glaring at Cyrus.

Cyrus carefully reached into his pocket and carefully pulled a red box like item out into the open, which he aimed at the other Pokémon.

"Squirtle the Turtle Pokémon, this Pokémon is known attack intruders that enter into its territory uninvited." the Pokedex informed Cyrus who was very intrigued by the wild water type Pokémon.

"Do you think you can take him Aries?" Cyrus questioned his fire type Pokémon who upon hearing the question seemed to grow more determined to help his trainer to capture the other Pokémon. Upon seeing the determined look on Aries face, Cyrus smiled. "Okay good. Then let's get this started..." Cyrus stated though Cyrus didn't stop speaking there "...Aries use Quick Attack!" Cyrus ordered his Pokémon.

This sent Aries after Squirtle who must have been waiting for the attack because as soon as Aries got near the Squirtle dodged the attack.

 _"Damn..."_ Cyrus thought to himself as he tried to think of a strategy for taking the water type Pokémon down. Then it hit him. "Aries use Sand Attack, and then follow it up with Take Down!" Cyrus ordered his Pokémon once more.

With the order given, Aries sent a tidal wave of sand that he had dug up straight at the face of the Squirtle. Seeing the incoming blast, the Squirtle took shelter within its shell which caused the Sand Attack to go over it harmlessly, though this left it blind to Aries follow up attack.

Running full speed at Squirtle, Aries smashed its head into the shell of the creature which sent it smashing into nearby objects.

"That kind of reminds me of a game of pinball." Cyrus snickered to himself as he was coming up with another plan of attack.

Once the Squirtle stopped bouncing around the field of battle, it brought all its limbs back out to perform its counter attack though it wasn't expecting to be as dizzy as it was from its ride across the field.

Seeing this Cyrus decided that this would be the perfect time to take down Squirtle.

"Aries use Bite!" Cyrus ordered his Pokémon for hopefully the last time this battle. This sent the fire type Pokémon stampeding after the disoriented creature. Flashing its teeth in the air, Aries soon had his teeth clamping over the left arm of the Squirtle. This new attack caused the disoriented Pokémon to cry out in pain as it was too disoriented to know what was happening to it.

Hearing the cry of pain caused Cyrus much discomfort. _"Poor thing."_ Cyrus contemplated as he watched as Aries continued to use the Squirtle's arm as a chew toy. Seeing all this Cyrus decided to end the attack on Squirtle. "Aries release your hold!" Cyrus ordered his Pokémon. As soon as Aries heard the order he immediately released his hold on Squirtle and backed himself away.

Even after Aries released his hold the Squirtle still wasn't moving much, which told Cyrus that it was the perfect time to capture the Pokémon. Cyrus reached into his bag and pulled out one of the experimental Pokeballs that Professor Oak gave him. This Pokeball was the one known as the Rainball which is supposed to make capturing water types like Squirtle much easier for trainers like Cyrus.

"Let's hope this works!" Cyrus muttered to himself as he threw the Pokeball at the stunned Pokémon. The Rainball collided with the Squirtle and through the red beam that was emitted from the ball sucked the Pokémon up and inside the Pokeball.

Once Squirtle was fully pulled into the Rainball, the Pokeball fell to the ground and started to move. Rocking itself back and forth as the Pokémon inside the ball tried to escape, though the ball only twitched twice before a click could be heard. "Yes!" Cyrus called out in excitement as he was finally able to capture another Pokémon.

Cyrus quickly ran up to the ball before anyone else was able to see that had used an unauthorized Pokeball. Cyrus reached down and picked up the Pokeball.

"Now that you have completed one of the requests that the Professor has asked you to do then I need you to place the Pokeball on the screen of the Pokedex and push the black button on top of the Pokedex." the familiar voice of Cyrus's Pokedex informed him.

"Well that was not something I was expecting to happen." Cyrus muttered to himself as he followed to do what was requested of him. Placing the Rainball on the screen of his Pokedex, Cyrus pushed the black button.

Soon the Rainball that held his Squirtle was covered in a red energy, though just as quick as the ball was taken away it was replaced by a regular Pokeball.

"Transfer complete. Professor Oak thanks you for your service and has transferred your captured Pokémon into this Pokeball to avoid suspicion. Though the Professor would like you to contact him from the nearest Pokécenter as soon as you can." the voice of the Pokedex informed Cyrus once more.

 _"Well I know I was definitely not expecting that to happen..."_ Cyrus thought to himself as he called out Squirtle to ensure that nothing happened to his new Pokémon.

 **Cyrus's Pokémon- Growlithe (M)- Aries, Squirtle (?)-?**

 **Fletcher's Pokémon- Eevee (F)- Chimera**

 **Cyrus's Experimental Pokéballs- Magmaball (Untested), Shadowball (Untested), Voltageball (Untested), Houndball (Untested), Rainball (Success)**


	7. Chapter 7: And that Makes Three

**Chapter Seven**

 **And that makes Three**

After Cyrus had called out his newest member of his team, a red glow of energy appeared which allowed Cyrus to know that his Pokémon was emerging from his Pokeball home. Soon the glow vanished and instead of the red energy now stood Cyrus's Squirtle.

"Well at least you are okay." Cyrus muttered to himself as he looked at Squirtle. Though from the way that Squirtle was looking at him Cyrus could tell that the Pokémon was not happy with being captured. "I should probably give the little guy an apology for the wounds that he received in our battle." Cyrus contemplated to himself as he stared at the angry little Pokémon.

Moving with care as to not scare the little Pokémon, Cyrus made his way over to the Squirtle and kneeled so that he could look into the eyes of his Squirtle.

"I am sorry for causing you pain during our battle. I hope that one day you will be able to trust me." Cyrus spoke out in a soothing voice. Though Cyrus could tell that the Squirtle was still upset though some of the hard lines that were once on his face had softened. With the apology over Cyrus decided it was time to return the Squirtle back to his Pokeball. Holding up said Pokeball, Cyrus recalled his Pokémon back into its home.

Once Cyrus had Squirtle in the Pokeball he clipped it back on his belt, right next to the Pokeball that held Aries. Though since Cyrus had yet to recall Aries, his Pokeball was still currently empty. Though this wasn't for long since the second that Cyrus grabbed ahold of Aries Pokeball he pointed it at his Pokémon which sent the colored beam out that would bring it back into his home. "Thank you for the great fight, now rest awhile and regain your strength." Cyrus whispered into the Pokeball before he placed Aries's Pokeball back onto his belt next to Squirtle's.

As Cyrus was making his way through the Safari his thoughts once more turned towards the newest member of his team.

 _"I wonder what I should name him..."_ Cyrus contemplated though he didn't stop his thought process there. _"...though I guess I have plenty of time before I have to figure it out and for now I should focus on capturing my third Pokémon."_ Cyrus finished his thought process.

The whole time that he was thinking he was walking though unknown to him he had someone running at high speed directly towards him. Soon enough the figure came upon Cyrus and grabbed him by his shoulder which startled Cyrus, which was evident from the way that Cyrus jumped from the ground.

"What..." Cyrus started as he turned around to face the newcomer. Though as he turned he saw that it was only Fletcher who had a great big smile on his face. "...Oh, hey Fletcher you gave quite the scare there. Did you end up catching that Magikarp you were searching for?" Cyrus finished after he settled back on the ground.

This question caused an even bigger smile to spread across the dark-skinned boy's face. _"I am assuming that means yes."_ Cyrus concluded to himself. Happy that his friend had gotten the Pokémon that he wanted.

Though this was only confirmed when Fletcher started to speak. "Yes, yes I did. Did you end up capturing any new Pokémon?" Fletcher answered back before posing a question of his own.

Deciding that showing Fletcher would be easier than telling him, Cyrus called out his Squirtle.

"Awesome you got a Squirtle! Any idea on what you are going to name him?" Fletcher inquired of his friend. Cyrus called Squirtle back into his Pokeball before he decided to answer Fletcher.

"Well I do have a few ideas though I don't think any that I came up with really suits him. Do you have any suggestions?" Cyrus replied with a question of his own. Fletcher didn't respond right away as he was thinking of his answer. Though soon Cyrus was getting an answer to the question that he posed.

"Well I do have a few that you could name him. There is Tsunami, Hydro and well actually it looks like I only have a couple." Fletcher informed Cyrus though at the end of his sentence he was laughing from his own response to the question.

 _"He is one strange boy...but I do like the names that he has given me. Now I just need to pick between the two."_ Cyrus thought to himself though he decided to put off naming his Pokémon until later. "So where are you going to go to capture your next Pokémon?" Cyrus inquired of his friend hoping that Fletcher would give him an idea of where he should go to capture his next Pokémon.

It didn't take Fletcher all that long to respond to Cyrus's question. "Well I was thinking that I should get another water type so that way I would be more effective against the Pewter City Gym." Fletcher informed Cyrus.

 _"Well that was not very helpful...it looks like I will have to figure out a place to capture a Pokémon on my own."_ Cyrus concluded to himself. Though there was something that confused Cyrus. "If you were wanting to capture another water Pokémon then why, didn't you just stay down by the lake?" Cyrus inquired of Fletcher, curious of what answer the other boy would give him.

This caused a light blush to start creeping up Fletcher's body. "Well I saw you and wanted to check up on you...and I also figured that you would have captured a Pokémon and I was curious about what Pokémon it was" Fletcher responded back, hoping that Cyrus wouldn't comment on the light blush that dusted over his skin.

"Alright, well I will see you again once we both capture our third Pokémon. Are we still meeting at the gate?" Cyrus replied before posing another question to his friend.

The only response that Fletcher gave was a nod of his head before he was once more running off back towards the lake. Once Fletcher was gone from view Cyrus turned back the way that he was going before Fletcher caught up to him and once more started making his way through the Safari.

 _"Well now I really do need to find out where I need to go to capture another Pokémon..."_ Cyrus contemplated as he continued to walk through the Safari though his thoughts didn't stop there, _"...I guess I could just walk through some long grass, there are bound to be some Pokémon found there."_ Cyrus finished his thoughts.

Now with some resemblance of a plan in mind, Cyrus started to make his way to some of the bigger patches of grass. Along his way Cyrus saw other trainers doing the same thing and he even saw some trainers battling amongst each other.

"I should really battle with Squirtle in hopes of building a better bond between us." Cyrus muttered to himself in a quiet voice. Though for now Cyrus decided to keep himself away from other trainers until he had captured his third Pokémon since this was the whole point of this trip in the first place.

Cyrus soon found himself surrounded by waist high grass. _"This may be harder than I thought if I can't even see any Pokémon."_ Cyrus thought to himself, though he still thought that this was the best plan of action.

Cyrus was so focused on looking for Pokémon that he was not paying attention to where he was going and soon he came upon an angled piece of ground. Since he was unaware of how angled this part of the ground was Cyrus continued walking which sent him rolling down the hill.

"Oh shit!" was all that Cyrus had time to say before he body was colliding with the ground below. "Ouch!" Cyrus moaned out once he stopped rolling down the hill and was able to sit back up, though he was still dizzy from the roll that his eyes were unfocused. Since he was so dazed from the fall he was unaware of the movement that was going on around him, though his Pokedex was able to pick up on said moment.

"Meowth! The Cat Pokémon. This creature is attracted to shiny objects and will often rummage through trainers bags looking for treasure." the Pokedex called out in his familiar robotic voice.

This caused Cyrus to turn towards the voice of the Pokedex and true to its word his backpack was opened, and movement was coming from within the bag. "Damn Pokémon." Cyrus muttered out as he pushed himself off the ground. Though moments before he reached the bag a flashing red light could be seen coming from his bag.

"Now what could that have been about?" Cyrus muttered as he hobbled the rest of the way over to the bag and as he neared he heard a clicking sound coming from the bag. "What could that have been?" Cyrus inquired to himself as he picked up his bag off the ground.

Once he had his bag in his hand Cyrus peeked inside. Though he knew that there was a Pokémon in his bag he noticed that there was none in there now. "Well that is weird..." Cyrus muttered out as he focused onto the experimental Pokeball that he was keeping in his backpack to keep them from prying eyes.

"Why are you way over here when the others are over there?" Cyrus questioned the Pokeball though his words didn't stop there "Now here I am talking to inanimate objects like some crazy loon." Cyrus finished as he reached into the bag and grabbed the Pokeball in question.

As Cyrus pulled the Pokeball from the bag he noticed that it was the experimental ball that was designed to help capture canine Pokémon more effectively. "Please place the Pokeball on the screen of your Pokedex so we can perform the transfer." the voice of the Pokedex informed Cyrus.

"Transfer? What Transfer?" Cyrus muttered out in confusion though he still decided to follow the instructions of the Pokedex. Placing the Houndball onto the screen of the Pokedex Cyrus once more pushed the black button on top of the Pokedex.

Soon the Houndball was encased in a red glow which took the Pokeball away, though it didn't take long for the Houndball to be replaced with a regular red and white Pokeball.

 _"I wasn't expecting this to be how I captured my third Pokémon, though I guess I should find out what kind of Pokémon that managed to capture itself within my Pokeballs."_ Cyrus thought to himself as he threw the Pokeball up into the air.

 **Authors Notes: Here is the latest chapter of The Journey for a Dream. I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter as well as the story.**

 **Cyrus's Pokémon- Growlithe (M)- Aries, Squirtle (M)-?, Unknown Third Pokémon**

 **Fletcher's Pokémon- Eevee (F)- Chimera, Magikarp (?)-?**

 **Cyrus's Experimental Pokéballs- Magmaball (Untested), Shadowball (Untested), Voltageball (Untested), Houndball (Tested), Rainball (Success)**


	8. Chapter 8: Unwelcome Visitor

**Chapter Eight**

 **Unwelcome Visitor**

As the red glow vanished from the creature, it revealed to Cyrus that instead of what he assumed to be a captured canine Pokémon it was instead a cat Pokémon. This Pokémon had a round face with two whiskers on each side of its face, as well as a gold coin plastered to the top of its head. The fur of this Pokémon was a crème colored, while the creature's paws were light brown as well as the tip of its tail.

The Pokémon was currently sitting on its rear end watching its new master.

"How is it that a Pokeball that was designed to help capture canine Pokémon was able to capture a feline one?" Cyrus questioned out loud, though he knew that the creature was not going to answer him. _"Though he is a neat little creature, I wonder what he was doing in this part of the Safari?"_ Cyrus contemplated to himself as he started to look around this new part of the Safari, hoping to find a way to get back to the top where he had come from. Though during his look around the area he noticed that this area was fenced in unlike the part of the Safari he had previously been in.

"Where am I?" Cyrus spoke out loud in a voice that had filled with fear. Though unlike the last time that he had spoken someone answered him back.

"Well, I am going to say that you are somewhere that you are not supposed to be." came a female voice. Though the voice was stern from finding someone where they were not supposed to be, Cyrus could tell that she was not all that angry.

This voice caused Cyrus to snap his body around to face the female. "Oh, I am sorry. I wasn't paying attention and I slipped and fell over the hill and somehow ended up over here." Cyrus replied to the statement his hand subconsciously rubbing the back of his head in nerves.

The stranger smiled at Cyrus before she started to speak once more. "It's okay. We just don't like people over here because of the Pokémon that..." the female started but stopped when she noticed the Pokémon standing in front of Cyrus as well as the Pokeball that he held in his hands. "...did you capture that Meowth?" the woman inquired of Cyrus, though this time her voice was filled with anger.

This confused Cyrus since he thought that he could capture the Pokémon that were within the Safari. "Yes?" Cyrus replied though it was evident that the Cyrus was speaking the word in a questioning tone.

Cyrus's answer only caused the female to shake her head in anger. Though before Cyrus was able to ask what was going on she turned from Cyrus. "Will you please follow me?" the female threw back at Cyrus before she started to walk off.

"Yeah sure..." Cyrus replied back and as Cyrus was walking he spoke to his newest Pokémon "...Meowth. Return." Cyrus ordered the creature and with that order a red beam shot from his Pokeball and sucked the feline Pokémon up inside of the Pokeball.

After recalling Meowth back to his home, Cyrus clipped the Pokeball onto his belt along with the others that he has. _"Where is she taking me?"_ Cyrus inquired to himself as he followed the stranger. Though Cyrus didn't have to wait long as the two soon came to a large building that seemed to be placed in the center of whatever this part of the Safari was. "What is this place?" Cyrus inquired of the stranger.

For a moment Cyrus thought that she wasn't going to answer him and then suddenly he heard her voice.

"This part of the Safari is known as the Pokémon Rescue, we spend our days investigating reports of abuse and tracking down those individuals we have determined to be an actual threat to their Pokémon. We will then take these abused creatures from their tormentors though we can only do so much, so we rely on the Pokémon Professors to take the licenses of these abusers away, so they are unable to capture any more of these precious creatures." the stranger informed Cyrus who stopped in his tracks when he realized what he just did.

"So that means that when I captured Meowth, I caught a Pokémon that was abused by its previous trainer?" Cyrus inquired of this informative stranger as he moved his hand down to the Pokeball that held his Meowth.

"That would be correct. Now you understand how capturing that Meowth can be a problem?" the women replied while posing her own question to Cyrus.

"Yes, I can understand why you keep others out of here and how it could be a problem if others discover that I captured Meowth from here." Cyrus spoke out. Though by the end of Cyrus's words he and the woman who works in this facility had made it to the entrance of the building.

The woman pushed opened the door and after entering she held it opened for Cyrus to walk through.

"Please make your way to the end of the hall and enter the door there." the woman requested of Cyrus though to him it sounded more like an order. Deciding to do as was requested of him, Cyrus made his way down through the hallway and to the door that the female told him about; which upon reaching the door he pushed his way through.

Inside the room, Cyrus saw a short middle-aged man. This man was accompanied by another male who resembles the other one besides for his youth and his height. As Cyrus was examining the two men he heard the door shut behind him, which caused Cyrus to turn towards the sound. Looking back Cyrus saw the same woman who brought him to this facility walking from the now closed door.

"Allister. Tommy." the female spoke out as she made her way over to the two males, which left Cyrus alone at the other side of the room.

"Maria." spoke the older male while the younger one replied with "Mother."

 _"Who the hell are these people?"_ Cyrus thought to himself. As each second passed, Cyrus was growing more worried and instinctively he moved his hand down towards the Pokeball that held Aries.

"There is no need for that young man." the older man that Cyrus knows to be named Allister spoke out towards Cyrus before turning to face the woman "Now Maria, why did you bring this young man here?" Allister inquired of the woman Cyrus believed to be the older man's wife.

"This young man fell from the Safari Zone and ended up in the Pokémon Rescue Reserve though that itself isn't the problem. The problem is that he ended up catching one of the Pokémon that live on the reserve." Maria replied to her husband.

This caused the older man to jump from his chair which caused the chair to spin around and eventually fall to the ground. "How dare you!" Allister spoke out aggressively towards Cyrus before he continued speaking "I am going to need you to release that captured Pokémon immediately!" Allister ordered Cyrus.

 _"They can't really force me to release my Meowth can they?"_ Cyrus inquired of himself worriedly. Though Cyrus considered for a split second to do as requested though as his hand was moving towards the Pokeball his demeanor suddenly changed. "No! I caught Meowth and you cannot force me to release him besides my Pokémon are the only family that I have, and I do not plan on losing any of them!" Cyrus roared back at the man.

This didn't deter Allister from continuing to try and force Cyrus from getting the Pokémon back from Cyrus. "Then it looks like I will have to do this the hard way!" Allister spoke out to those in the room though it was clear that he wasn't wanting anyone to respond to him as he moved his hand towards one of the Pokeballs on his belt. Though before Allister could grasp ahold of the ball the boy known as Tommy grabbed ahold of the man that Cyrus assumed to be his father's wrist.

"Tommy! What are you doing?" Allister inquired of the younger male.

"I am stopping you from making a big mistake father. If you take that Pokémon from this trainer without any other reason besides him capturing it then you will have the full hand of the law come down on our heads. Then we won't be able to help any more abused Pokémon and besides from the way this boy talks about his Pokémon it's clear that he will take care of the Pokémon." Tommy replied to his father trying to be the one who kept the peace in a room full of on edge people.

When Tommy saw that his father was no longer reaching for one of his Pokémon to fight Cyrus, he released his grip on his father's wrist.

"You are correct my son. We would be no different than those nefarious criminals that have been operating within these parts lately." Allister huffed out when he realized that there was nothing that he could do to get Meowth back from Cyrus.

Seeing how the man cared for Meowth Cyrus decided to try and ease his worry. "I will take loving care of Meowth sir and don't worry I won't allow anyone else to know that I caught him here." Cyrus informed Allister. Who upon hearing this physically relaxed in the chair that was somehow picked up during their agreement.

"Thank you. Maria will you please escort this boy to the exit of the Reserve?" Allister inquired of his wife.

Just when Maria was about to do as her husband asked of her, Tommy once again spoke out.

"Father weren't you just saying that we were needing to hire someone to take the evidence of those we concluded to be abusing their Pokémon. He would be the appropriate choice of the one to deliver the information." Tommy spoke out to his father.

"You are making an excellent point my son. I have been meaning to talk to Professor Oak about it for quite some time." Allister answered back to his son.

Though they were talking about Cyrus they had yet to speak to him which has started to irritate Cyrus. "If you are needing something brought to Professor Oak I will happily do that since I am heading in the direction soon anyway." Cyrus spoke out. Though from his tone of voice everyone in the room knew that Cyrus was getting irritated with being talked about as if he wasn't there.

"Excellent! Tommy will you please hand the boy the files that contain the evidence that we have collected." Allister spoke out to his son. Though this statement was worded like a question it was clear to Cyrus as well as the others that it was an order and not a request.

Doing as he was told Tommy brought over a stack of manila folders that were filled with papers. Cyrus took the folder from Tommy and as he did Allister spoke. "I will have payment transferred to Professor Oak and upon your delivery he will present you with the payment." Allister informed Cyrus. Cyrus didn't even have time to speak before he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled from the room by Maria and towards the exit of the Pokémon Rescue Reserve.

 **Cyrus's Pokémon- Growlithe (M)- Aries, Squirtle (M)-?, Meowth (M)-?**

 **Fletcher's Pokémon- Eevee (F)- Chimera, Magikarp (?)-?**

 **Cyrus's Experimental Pokéballs- Magmaball (Untested), Shadowball (Untested), Voltageball (Untested), Houndball (Tested), Rainball (Success)**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Companion

**Chapter Nine**

 **A New Companion**

 _"It has been a crazy last few days...getting attacked by a group of criminals, Ash leaving as well as almost getting into a battle with the owner of this whole Safari. Can everything please just slow down!"_ Cyrus inquired to himself as he continued to be pulled towards the exit of the Pokémon Rescue. As Cyrus was walking he was looking at Maria and once more started to think to himself. _"She doesn't seem to like me that much, though that could be more with the fact that I captured one of the Pokémon that they had worked so hard to save..."_ Cyrus contemplated to himself.

Though Cyrus didn't have much longer to walk before they ended up at the exit of the Reserve. Cyrus watched as Maria walked over to a keypad that was placed near the large gate. From the speed that she was typing into the keypad Cyrus was unable to see the code that she entered in.

As Maria finished the code the gate of the Reserve swung opened. "You may leave now and please do not return to this part of the Safari unless you are invited." Maria curtly spoke to Cyrus. Though her voice was not cruel, Cyrus was able to tell that her voice promised to cause a great amount of pain if he were to show back up without an invitation.

Cyrus was just about to move when another voice joined the mix. "Now come on Mother, leave the boy alone. You are just upset that all your hard work with bringing that Meowth to this facility is now ruined." Tommy spoke out as he joined his mother and Cyrus next to the gate.

Maria didn't give her son the satisfaction of acknowledging that this was the reason that she was upset. Though she did give her son a reply. "What are you doing here Tommy? Don't you have work that needs to be done?" Maria inquired of her son in a huffy tone of voice.

Though when Tommy heard the tone of voice in his mother's voice he smiled. "Well mother, I would be doing that work if I wasn't leaving to go with this stranger to deliver the evidence." Tommy replied to his mother's question.

Though with this new information Cyrus decided to pose a question of his own. "Why is it that you are going with me? Does your father not trust me to deliver the evidence on my own?" Cyrus inquired of the other boy. The only response that Cyrus received from Tommy was for the other boy to look away from him. _"Well I guess that means yes..."_ Cyrus moaned inside his head.

Now with everything being said between the group as well as somethings not being said, Cyrus decided to leave the Rescue Reserve and head back into the regular Safari Zone.

"Wait up!" Cyrus heard Tommy shout from the Pokémon Rescue. Soon Cyrus heard the pitter patter of another's feet hitting the ground beside him. Suddenly Cyrus stopped which caused Tommy to stumble as he himself also tried to stop. Though when he was able to fully keep himself from face planting onto the ground he turned to face Cyrus. Opening his mouth to speak, Tommy suddenly stopped when he noticed that Cyrus was rapidly moving his head around as if he was looking for something. "What are you doing?" Tommy inquired of Cyrus, nose crinkling in confusion.

"I am trying to figure out how to get back to the front gates of the Safari. I have to meet my friend there." Cyrus replied to Tommy trying to remember a way to get out of the Safari.

This only confused Tommy even more than he was already. "You do realize that I grew up here? You could have easily asked me..." Tommy replied back to his new companion. Though from the tone of his voice it sounded to Cyrus that the other boy wanted to say more than he did.

 _"Well if you don't trust me...then why should I trust you?"_ Cyrus thought harshly to himself as he glared at the other boy. From the way that Cyrus was glaring at him Tommy must have figured out why Cyrus didn't ask him how to get to the entrance.

"I know that the only reason that we are traveling together right now is because my father doesn't trust you but that doesn't mean that we have to be enemies." Tommy explained to Cyrus, hoping that his words would at least bring some peace between the two. This seemed to do the trick because soon Cyrus's eyes softened.

 _"I guess he has a point..."_ Cyrus concluded inside his head as he watched the boy in front of him though he was soon speaking other words out loud. "That seems alright with me...now can you please show me the way out of this Safari?" Cyrus inquired of the other male.

"Yeah. Just follow me." Tommy replied before he turned and started to walk towards his left.

Soon the two found themselves walking in a peaceful silence as they made their way back to the gates of the Safari. Though there was still a question that was nagging at Cyrus's mind, which he could no longer contain within his mind. "Tommy?" Cyrus spoke out.

This caused Tommy to turn his head towards Cyrus as the two continued making their way towards the exit. "Yes..." Tommy started but stopped for a moment before he continued to speak "...I never did learn your name." Tommy spoke out the statement to Cyrus.

"I was wondering why you disagreed with your parents when it came to my catching of Meowth...and my name is Cyrus." Cyrus replied while introducing himself to the other boy.

"Well it is nice to meet you Cyrus..." Tommy spoke out while a smile was forming on his lips though he was quick to continue speaking "...and to answer your question over the years I have seen many Pokémon come into the Rescue, though some of these Pokémon were broken beyond repair and would never trust humans again most of these Pokémon would. Though my parents have forbidden anyone from capturing any Pokémon that is brought into the facility which also includes me..." Tommy replied though as his words came out they got quieter towards the end.

This told Cyrus that something must have occurred that would have changed Tommy's opinion from his parents. Though even though he had a gut feeling about this he still wanted to hear what happened which is what caused Cyrus's next question. "Did something happen?" Cyrus inquired of his newest companion.

Tommy nodded his head in accent just before he started to respond. "...about a year ago when I just turned 16 I was going to go on my Pokémon journey and I was wanting to capture a Kangaskhan that I grew close to though my parents forbid me from doing so and she died not too long after that. I believe when I didn't come back for her, she died of a broken heart." Tommy replied. Finally finishing the tale of way, he believed that Cyrus did no wrong when he captured Meowth.

Cyrus was moved by the story and was quick to give his condolences. "I am sorry for your loss Tommy..." Cyrus muttered out to his new companion that is quickly turning into a friend. His eyes were showing how heart breaking the tale was to Cyrus from the tears that were filling his eyes.

"It's alright...I have put it behind for the most part." Tommy replied though his words didn't stop there "Is that your friend?" Tommy finished as he pointed at a figure that was jumping up and down waving at them.

This caused Cyrus to look in the direction that Tommy was pointing and that was where he saw his shorter friend making a commotion trying to get his attention.

"Yes, that would be Fletcher." Cyrus replied as he quickly made his way towards his friend with Tommy following him.

 **Authors notes: To any who are wondering if Tommy is an original character that would be a no. Though in Pokémon he is younger I decided to have Tommy be older than Cyrus, Ash and Fletcher. Tommy showed up in the episode of Pokémon where the two parents were looking for their lost son in the Safari Zone. Until next time.**

 **Cyrus's Pokémon- Growlithe (M)- Aries, Squirtle (M)-?, Meowth (M)-?**

 **Fletcher's Pokémon- Eevee (F)- Chimera, Magikarp (?)-?, Unknown Third Pokémon**

 **Cyrus's Experimental Pokéballs- Magmaball (Untested), Shadowball (Untested), Voltageball (Untested), Houndball (Tested), Rainball (Success)**


	10. Chapter 10: A Night of Fun

**Chapter Ten**

 **A Night of Fun**

 **Authors Notes: This chapter will contain a yaoi scene. If you do not like that do not read the chapter. Otherwise enjoy.**

"Cyrus! Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you!" Fletcher cried out as Cyrus reached him.

Though before Cyrus answered Fletcher back he looked towards Tommy to ask an unspoken question. Once Tommy nodded his head, Cyrus turned back to Fletcher to answer the boy's question. "I was over at the Pokémon Rescue after I caught my third Pokémon." Cyrus finally informed Fletcher who upon hearing that his friend was within the Pokémon Rescue he almost had a meltdown.

"The Pokémon Rescue! How did you get in there? The Safari staff keeps that place locked up tight!" Fletcher spoke out in a flurry of words.

Though this is where Tommy stepped in to speak. "Well since my parents own this Safari as well as the Pokémon Rescue I can get anyone that I want anywhere that I want." Tommy informed Fletcher who was in awe at hearing that Tommy was the son of the owners of the whole Safari.

Cyrus noticed that Fletcher was in awe of the other boy and would probably be for quite some time. This caused Cyrus to jump the gun and grab ahold of Fletcher's wrist and to start dragging him along behind. "We should probably start heading towards the Pewter City Gym if we are wanting to get our Gym badges anytime soon." Cyrus informed his small group as he continued his way out of the exit of the Safari _. "This is quite a turn of events from having Fletcher pull me along all the time."_ Cyrus contemplated as a small smile slithered across his face.

Soon the group of boys were out of the Safari and on the main road where they started to make the two to three-hour journey back towards Pewter City.

As the hours passed by, Cyrus started to worry. "Do you think that we will make it back to the city before nightfall?" Cyrus inquired of his group though he wasn't speaking to anyone.

"It is possible but not at the pace that we are going. We would have to start jogging or running to get there any faster. So, I would suggest that we get off the main road and find a place to camp out for the night. I have a tent packed away in my bag though it is pretty small, so it will be a tight fit for all three of us..." Tommy replied back, his face turning a hint of red when he started talking about them sharing such a tight space.

Looking over towards Fletcher, Cyrus noticed that he also had a hint of red dusting his face. "Come on you two. The longer we stand here embarrassed the longer we will have to do what you are so embarrassed about in the first place." Cyrus rumbled out as he decided to take an off beaten path, hoping that the path would lead them to a secluded area. Having no other choice, the other two boys followed Cyrus. _"I swear these boys in my life are going to be the death of me..."_ Cyrus concluded as he walked, shaking his head as each word passed through his mind.

As Cyrus was busy thinking, Fletcher and Tommy were busy doing something else. Their eyes kept drifting to a certain part of Fletcher's body that was causing their own bodies to react which both boys noticed on the other as they averted their eyes from Cyrus's rear.

Cyrus who had been feeling the other's eyes on him decided to look back, though his eyes automatically drifted towards the raised body parts of the other two boys. Seeing this caused Cyrus to snap his head back the way he originally had it hoping that neither Fletcher or Tommy saw him looking.

 _"I didn't think that their bodies would respond just by looking at me walking in front of them. I wonder if I should try and be with them...though I never thought about actually being the one that takes it..."_ Cyrus contemplated as his own sexual organ started to rise. _"This isn't the time to think about this...we should at least get the campsite ready before I start thinking about performing any sexual act with anyone."_ Cyrus concluded as he made it into a clearing that was surrounded with trees.

"This seems like it would be the perfect place to camp. I don't see anyone else around here, so it looks like we will have plenty of privacy." Cyrus spoke out to the others in his group though he enunciated the last word just a little which the others noticed. "While you guys set up the tent I am going to go and collect some firewood as well as have Meowth catch some fish, so we will have dinner." Cyrus informed the other boys while he unhooked two of his Pokeballs from his belt.

Once the Pokeballs were off his belt he called out both Aries as well as the unnamed Meowth. "Meowth I need you to go and catch us some fish in the water over there." Cyrus ordered his Pokémon who was all too happy to do as he was told.

With that Aries and Cyrus started to make the trek through the area picking up any stick that they could find. Which wasn't all that many.

"Damn...with all these trees around there aren't all that many branches on the ground." Cyrus spoke out loud and since Aries was the only one that was near Cyrus this indicated that he was speaking to him. Though Cyrus was not able to understand Aries, Aries did bark a reply towards his master. "I think maybe we should take back what he we have gathered so far and maybe check another location later...or I guess I can have you just cook the food for us." Cyrus finished and once more Aries just barked happily towards Cyrus.

 _"I really do have some awesome Pokémon!"_ Cyrus contemplated to himself as he and Aries made their way back to their group, though on their way Cyrus was able to find a couple of other branches.

Upon reaching the area that he and his companions are staying for the night Cyrus saw that the tent was already set up though he didn't see where any of his friends were. "Where are they?" Cyrus muttered out as he dropped the pile of wood he gathered near the tent. That was the exact moment that Cyrus heard a cat hissing. "Meowth!" Cyrus shouted as he ran towards the sound afraid that something might have happened to his Meowth.

It didn't take long for both Cyrus and Aries to get there and when they did what Cyrus saw caused him to break down laughing. His Meowth was slinking from the edge of the riverbank soaked with water, and when the Pokémon noticed his trainer he came running over to Cyrus and jumped into his arms which soaked Cyrus's torso with water. "Oh Meowth. Do you want me to return you to your Pokeball, so you can warm up?" Cyrus inquired of his Pokémon with the only reply being a lick across his face.

Doing as he was requested Cyrus unhooked his Meowth's Pokeball and recalled the creature back into his Pokeball home. "Do you want to go back in your Pokeball as well Aries?" Cyrus inquired of his first ever Pokémon who barked in agreement. Following the same process that he did with Meowth, Cyrus recalled Aries back into his Pokeball.

Just when Cyrus was about to clip the Pokeball back onto his belt he heard voices coming from the river. "Don't splash me!" hollered a male voice.

Following this voice Cyrus spotted both Fletcher and Tommy splashing around in the water. _"What are they doing?"_ Cyrus inquired to himself as he made his way down to the bank of the river, though as he got closer he noticed a pile of clothing laying on the bank. _"Are they really naked in there?"_ Cyrus contemplated to himself as he watched the two males wrestle around with each other. This one more caused Cyrus's groin to rise.

As Cyrus was preoccupied with the sexual thoughts running through his head he didn't notice the two boys had made their way out of the river, which has caused Cyrus to get splashed with the water. This soaked clear through all his clothing which allowed the other two boys to see the full hardness of his tool.

"Well it looks like someone likes what they are seeing..." the familiar voice of Tommy spoke out as he finished his walk onto the river bank.

This caused Cyrus to gulp once he noticed the size of Tommy's equipment. _"He has to be at least 8 inches hard!"_ Cyrus considered as he looked at the massive tool. This also caused Cyrus to think of his own equipment which happens to be only 6 and a half inches when it is hard.

Not knowing what else to do, Cyrus ran from the river bank and back to the campsite which he quickly entered the tent. Though even though the tent was small he did have enough room to take off the wet clothes that adorned his body. Cyrus was quick to start stripping of his shirt and shoes, which were followed by his socks, shorts and lastly by his boxers. Though just as Cyrus was finishing taking off his boxers someone came in behind him.

"Oh, look he is getting into position for me. Why don't you go over and help him take care of his problem Fletcher while I use this end to take care of mine." Tommy spoke out when he sees Cyrus in the bent over position.

 _"What does he mean by...that..."_ Cyrus started but was stopped when he felt something wet touch his hole. "So good..." Cyrus moaned out as he was lost in the amount of pleasure he was gaining from Tommy's actions. Though even with all this pleasure happening to him, Cyrus was able to notice that Fletcher crawl underneath him and take his cock into his hungry mouth. "Ugh!" Cyrus moaned out as he was being pleasured from both ends of his body.

The wet feeling that was assaulting his hole was soon replaced by something hard. "Are you ready to take me?" Tommy asked of the still moaning Cyrus.

"I never thought that...I would be...the bottom in this situation." Cyrus moaned out, still overstimulated from the mouth around his dick.

"You will still be able to top, you will just have to use Fletcher. His body was made for taking cock." Tommy replied, lust and control was clear in his voice. With that Fletcher took his mouth off Cyrus's dick and stood up. Turning himself around Fletcher lined up his hole with the tip of Cyrus's dick.

Even with the fact that Cyrus only saw the front of Fletcher's body for a moment he was still able to notice that there was quite a difference in their bodies. While Cyrus was smaller than Tommy he was still considered to be big compared to Fletcher's body.

 _"Well he can't be any bigger than 4 inches when he is hard."_ Cyrus contemplated just when the real action began.

Tommy didn't wait much longer before he plowed himself into Cyrus's waiting hole which in turn sent Cyrus plowing into Fletcher's, and soon a train of moaning boys.

 **Authors notes: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter as well as the shitty sex scene. The positions for the characters can change throughout the story.**

 **Cyrus's size: 6.5**

 **Cyrus's Position: Versatile**

 **Fletcher's size: 4**

 **Fletcher's Position: Bottom**

 **Tommy's size: 8**

 **Tommy's Position: Top**

 **Cyrus's Pokémon- Growlithe (M)- Aries, Squirtle (M)-?, Meowth (M)-?**

 **Fletcher's Pokémon- Eevee (F)- Chimera, Magikarp (?)-?, Unknown Third Pokémon**

 **Cyrus's Experimental Pokéballs- Magmaball (Untested), Shadowball (Untested), Voltageball (Untested), Houndball (Tested), Rainball (Success)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Morning After

**Chapter Eleven**

 **The Day After**

Cyrus, Tommy and Fletcher fell asleep not long after they finished their extracurricular activities though now its morning and Cyrus has been awake for a few hours just thinking back on the memories of last night.

 _"I can't believe that happened. Who knew that Tommy would have been able to turn me into such a moaning mess or even that Fletcher would have had such a talented mouth..."_ Cyrus contemplated as he continued to lay between both Fletcher and Tommy. Since he was thinking of the activities that occurred the night prior his body has started to react once more.

"Looks like someone is happy!" the familiar voice of Tommy spoke through the confined space of the tent. "Are you wanting to have another go?" Tommy inquired of Cyrus, though Cyrus could tell that his voice was not the same as it was last night.

 _"I would love to...but we really need to get back to Pewter, so we can challenge the Gym as well as get back to Pallet Town to see the Professor."_ Cyrus considered before giving Tommy his answer. "We shouldn't right now. We have to many things to do." Cyrus replied to Tommy who seemed to become dejected upon hearing this.

Pushing himself off the ground, Cyrus exposed his still naked body to the quite obviously horny boy. Knowing that he shouldn't tease the other boy, Cyrus quickly dressed himself in the last outfit that he had cleaned; this happened to be a black pair of pants that went over his crimson colored boxers, white ankle socks as well as a yellow tank top. Though he continued to wear the same footwear as the day before.

"Do you mind waking up Fletcher, while I wait outside?" Cyrus inquired of Tommy who just nodded his head in acceptance of the request.

With that Cyrus left the tent and waited outside, though he could hear the other boys getting dressed. As soon as the boys exited the tent, the boys quickly emptied the tent of their personal items and once that was completed they quickly took the tent down and packed it away.

"Ready?" Cyrus asked of the two while avoiding eye contact with the other two.

"Yeah..." Fletcher and Tommy replied at the same time.

 _"Well at least we are now able to get a move on...though I will have to talk to them about what happened eventually."_ Cyrus thought to himself as the group of boys left the clearing that they had spent the night.

 **Cyrus's Pokémon- Growlithe (M)- Aries, Squirtle (M)-?, Meowth (M)-?**

 **Fletcher's Pokémon- Eevee (F)- Chimera, Magikarp (?)-?, Unknown Third Pokémon**

 **Cyrus's Experimental Pokéballs- Magmaball (Untested), Shadowball (Untested), Voltageball (Untested), Houndball (Tested), Rainball (Success)**


	12. Chapter 12: Finally Named

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Finally Named**

The group of boys had made It back to Pewter City a couple hours after they had left their campsite. Though Cyrus was keeping himself separated from the other two boys as he tried to come to terms with what happened the night before, though just because Cyrus was keeping away from the others that didn't stop Tommy or Fletcher from talking and laughing amongst each other.

As the group made it through the gates of Pewter City, Cyrus quickly made a beeline towards the Pokécenter with both Fletcher and Tommy on his heels.

"Why are we heading to the Pokécenter?" Tommy voice spoke out, breaking through the quiet of Cyrus's mind.

Though Cyrus still needed his space he knew he couldn't keep up with this whole not talking thing much longer and quickly decided to answer the question that Tommy asked of him. "We are going to the Pokécenter so that Fletcher and I can heal our Pokémon from the activities that we went through in the Safari. I want to ensure that our Pokémon are fully healed for the battle that is sure to come when we get to the Gym." Cyrus replied to Tommy's question.

Though just as Cyrus finished explaining why they were coming here the doors of the Pokécenter opened and out stepped the familiar form of Ash. Seeing Ash caused Cyrus to stop in his tracks. Though this surprise quickly turned to one of anger when he noticed who followed Ash out of the Pokécenter.

Standing beside Ash now stood both their childhood rival Gary though now it seemed that Ash and Gary had developed a friendship since they have separated.

"It looks like the queer has shown his face once more...though now it seems that other into joining him." Gary barked out in laughter as he made his way towards the exit of Pewter City. Cyrus watched Ash follow the other male though as Ash looked back towards him it seemed to Cyrus that maybe Ash was regretting the things that he said to him. Though that didn't stop Ash from following Gary out of the city.

Cyrus stood outside the Pokécenter until after Gary and Ash completely left the area and once they did leave Cyrus reluctantly made his way inside the Pokécenter.

"What was all that about?" Tommy and Fletcher asked of Cyrus at the same time.

Though this was something that Cyrus did not want to talk about though he knew that they had a right to know since they were traveling with him. "Ash and I had a disagreement when we first got to Pewter City, he decided to leave our group and I guess join one with Gary..." Cyrus explained though he didn't stop there "...they both seem to have a problem with the fact that I enjoy the company of males over the company of females." Cyrus finished informing his friends.

Though he knew that he like men more than a friendship way this would have been the first time that he spoke about it out loud. Which to him felt as if a weight has been lifted off chest.

Fletcher and Tommy were both moved by what Cyrus had just said and they both placed one of their hands on his shoulders. Though no words were passed between the friends, Cyrus still was extremely moved by their actions. Though this action only went on a moment before they started to make their way towards the red and white desk that was in front of them. This desk was being manned by a young woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties.

"How may I help you?" Cyrus heard the female ask as they got closer to the Pokécenter front desk. This prompted both Cyrus and Fletcher to bring out both three of their Pokeballs and lay them on the counter.

"We are here to have our Pokémon healed before we go and battle the Gym Leader." Cyrus answered for the two of them. This prompted the Nurse to bring out two pieces of paper and hand them to both Cyrus and Fletcher.

"Please fill out these papers telling us what Pokémon, gender as well as the name that you have given the Pokémon. This will allow us to know which Pokémon goes to which trainer." the Nurse informed both Cyrus and Fletcher. With that both boys started to write on the paper. Cyrus quickly started to jot down the species of his Pokémon as well as their genders. Though he was also able to quickly note that Growlithe's name is Aries; though he was still hesitant on what he should name his Meowth and Squirtle.

Cyrus knew that the longer he waited to name his Pokémon, the longer that he would have to wait to battle the Gym. So, going over the names that he has been mulling over since he had captured his Pokémon, he finally decided on names for his Pokémon.

Beside Squirtle's name he wrote Tsunami, while beside Meowth's name he wrote Prince.

After writing down the last name Cyrus slid the paper across the counter and next to the paper that Fletcher had finished before Cyrus even wrote down the second name.

"Thank you. I will have your Pokémon returned to you within an hour, so please take a seat in the waiting room." the Pokécenter Nurse informed Cyrus and his group. With that order the Nurse took the six Pokeballs from the counter and took them with her towards the back of the Pokécenter. After the Nurse left Cyrus followed her order and went to the waiting room followed by Fletcher and Tommy.

 **One Hour Later**

Just as the minute hand finally fell onto the hour that Cyrus and his team had been waiting for, and not a moment after the clock had informed the group that their hour had passed the door to the back of the Pokécenter opened and the Nurse walked out carrying what Cyrus assumed to be Fletcher's and his Pokémon.

Seeing the Nurse caused Cyrus to stand from his seat and make his way towards the female. Followed by both Tommy as well as Fletcher.

"Here you go. All of your Pokémon have been healed." the Nurse informed the boys as he handed Cyrus and Fletcher each a silver tray that contains three Pokeballs each.

The Nurse was gone before either Cyrus or Fletcher were able to say thank you. Deciding that now would be a good time to go to battle the Gym and as such they started to make their way towards the exit of the Pokécenter, though not before checking to ensure that their Pokémon were okay and from the yips of happiness they received from their Pokémon they were. This also allowed Cyrus to see that the third Pokémon that Fletcher had captured was an avian Pokémon that was carrying a leek, in its feathered hand. According to his Pokedex this Pokémon was known as Farfetch'd.

 **Cyrus's Pokémon- Growlithe (M)- Aries, Squirtle (M)-Tsunami, Meowth (M)-Prince**

 **Fletcher's Pokémon- Eevee (F)- Chimera, Magikarp (?)-?, Farfetch'd (?)-?**

 **Cyrus's Experimental Pokéballs- Magmaball (Untested), Shadowball (Untested), Voltageball (Untested), Houndball (Tested), Rainball (Success)**


	13. Chapter 13: Start of the Battle

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Start of the Battle**

Cyrus and his friends made their way into the Gym where they were met by two dark skinned males who had slanted eyes. One such male was taller as well as older than the other; Cyrus also assumed that since they looked so alike they must have been brothers.

Though currently the two were in a battle with two other challengers that had entered the Gym before they did and from what Cyrus could tell the two dark skinned brothers were winning the battle against the two other trainers.

Just as the thought finished it flicker through his mind, he watched the two challengers Pokémon go down and these Pokémon were unable to get back up.

Both challengers held their Pokeballs out towards their Pokémon, which shot a red beam out at the creature and sucked them back into their Pokeball homes. Cyrus watched as these trainers walked dishearteningly from the Gym while the two brothers were waiting for Cyrus and his friends to make their way towards them.

Though since Tommy did not have any Pokémon, he made his way towards the Gym stands so he could watch the upcoming battle. While Tommy was walking towards the stands, Cyrus and Fletcher were making their way closer to the two brothers.

"What are your names?" the taller of the Gym Leaders asked of the pair as they made their way closer to them.

This has caused Cyrus as well as Fletcher to answer almost immediately.

"My name is Cyrus..." Cyrus informed the older man moments before Fletcher did the same thing "...and my name is Fletcher Blake."

"Well Cyrus and Fletcher, my name is Brock, and this is my younger brother Forrest. I am the current Gym Leader of Pewter City though for today we will be having a double battle with each trainer being allowed to use three Pokémon each." the taller male that Cyrus now knew to be named Brock informed them.

Though the second that Brock finished speaking the shorter and younger of the brothers known as Forrest spoke out. "Now let's begin!" Forrest growled out as he threw a Pokeball up into the air which released a red cloud of energy into the world.

As the red cloud of energy dispersed and revealed the creature that was held within the Pokeball, Cyrus saw a massive creature of stone that was down on all fours and at the tip of this Pokémon face was a razor-sharp horn. Though even before his Pokedex went off telling Cyrus what Pokémon it was Cyrus was muttering the word "Rhyhorn."

Just as Forrest's Pokémon was fully revealed, Brock also called out one of his own Pokémon; and once the Pokémon was fully revealed it allowed Cyrus to see that the creature was a round, ball of stone with two arms of stone. This Pokémon was one that Cyrus had yet to see and he was extremely thankful when the voice of his Pokedex spoke out. "Geodude. The Boulder Pokémon!"

Seeing the two Pokémon that the Gym Leader and his brother choose to use caused Cyrus to decide to use his water type Pokémon.

Cyrus grabbed ahold of the Pokeball that he knew was holding his Squirtle. Throwing the Pokeball into the air, Cyrus hollered across the Gym.

"Tsunami, come out!" Cyrus called out while Fletcher called out his own water type Pokémon.

"Here we go Fang!" Fletcher's voice rang out as he called out his own Pokémon. This revealed to those of the Gym that Fletcher had called out the red scaled fish Pokémon known as Magikarp. From the smirk on Forrest's face told Cyrus that the choice that Fletcher made was a bad one.

Now with all the Pokémon on display, Brock once more started to speak.

"If we are now all ready, let's get this battle commenced. Though as the challengers you will have the first move." Brock stated as he waited for Fletcher and Cyrus to start the battle, which Fletcher was quick to do.

"Fang, use Tackle on Geodude!" Fletcher ordered his Pokémon.

 _"Fletcher is having Fang attack Geodude which would seem to be the logical choice since it seems to be the weaker of the Pokémon though for some reason I feel that Forrest and Rhyhorn would be the logical choice because to me it seems that their bond has yet to be fully strengthened, which should make it easier to win this battle."_ Cyrus contemplated as he watched his enemy Pokémon.

Coming to this conclusion Cyrus choose his target.

"Tsunami, use Water Gun on the Rhyhorn!" Cyrus ordered his Pokémon, who instantly moved to do as he was ordered.

By the time that Tsunami had puffed itself up from the water that he had gathered in his body, Fletcher's Pokémon had yet to move an inch. Just as Tsunami was spitting out the water at his target did the reason come to Cyrus.

 _"Damn...why didn't either of us think of the fact that there would be no water for his Pokémon to use?"_ Cyrus cried to himself as he looked at the splashing fish Pokémon. Moving his eyes from the still not attacking Magikarp towards his own Pokémon whose attack just exploded on the rock type Pokémon and from its cry of pain Cyrus assumed that the attack did quite a lot of damage.

Now with Fletcher's and Cyrus's turn over, it now went to Brock and Forrest to choose their attacks.

"Avalanche, use Rock Smash on the Magikarp!" Brock ordered his Pokémon who was quick to do as it was ordered. Soon Fang was getting smashed by the rocks that were pulled from those that surrounded the Gym Stadium. Though before Cyrus even saw Fang he knew that the Pokémon was out of the battle, and when the dust finally settled this was only confirmed by the swirling eyes of the creature.

Cyrus could tell from the expression on Fletcher's face that he was upset.

"Fletcher! Fang will be alright, just return him to his Pokeball so that he can get some rest!" Cyrus called out to Fletcher in hopes of breaking through the emotions that were building up in his friend's mind.

Cyrus's words threw Fletcher back into the fray.

"Fang return!" Fletcher called out as he held out the Pokeball that held his Pokémon. As the red light engulfed Fang and sucked him into the Pokeball where he could get the rest that he deserved, Fletcher than unhooked another of his Pokeballs. Tossing the Pokeball into the air Fletcher called out "Chimera, go!"

Halfway through the air the ball that held Chimera busted opened and the said Pokémon landed on the ground with a flip.

Though by this time it was Forrest's turn in battle. Which from the way that he was staring at Tsunami it looked to Cyrus that the other boy was going to choose to attack Cyrus and his Squirtle as his first target.

"Rhinestone, use Tackle on the Squirtle!" Forrest ordered his Pokémon who was quick to do as he was ordered. This sent Rhinestone charging at Tsunami, though Cyrus's Squirtle wasn't going to allow an enemy of that size to smash into him because the next thing anyone saw was when Rhinestone's attack was supposed to impact with Cyrus's Squirtle the said Squirtle jumped into the air and landed on the back of the Rhyhorn.

Seeing this gave Cyrus the perfect opening for an attack.

"Tsunami use Water Gun on the Rhyhorn and then follow it up with a Tackle attack!" Cyrus ordered his Pokémon.

Tsunami was once again quick to do as he was told and drenched Rhinestone's head with a great ton of water which caused a great deal of damage to the enemy Pokémon and before Rhinestone was able to do anything else, Tsunami plowed his head into the back of the Rhyhorn's skull which caused the other Pokémon to collapse to the ground.

As Rhyhorn fell, Tsunami jumped from the other Pokémon and landed on his feet in front of his trainer's feet.

Cyrus as well as everyone else could see that the Rhyhorn was unable to continue to battle and soon Forrest was calling the Pokémon back into its Pokeball that he keeps on his belt on his side.

Though before he did anything else he mumbled something that Cyrus was unable to hear into the Pokeball. After doing this Forrest clipped the Pokeball back on his belt and replaced it with another one.

"It's your turn Khan!" Forrest called out as he threw his Pokeball up into the air and allowed the creature that it held within to jump into the world. As the red light faded and the creature fell into the world below, it was revealed to Cyrus that the Pokémon was a grey skinned humanoid creature that stood on its two legs. Cyrus could also see that this Pokémon had muscles rippling through its body.

Just as always the Pokedex dinged and allowed Cyrus to know what the species of Pokémon is. "Machop! The Superpower Pokémon."

Since Cyrus just used his turn of this round in the battle, it was now Fletcher's turn to commence an attack.

"Chimera, use Tackle on the Geodude!" Fletcher called out to his Pokémon who jumped into action. Chimera went flashing at high speeds towards the two-armed ball of rock Pokémon and slammed its head into the Pokémon which sent the Geodude flying backwards and smashing into the Gym floor. Though it was long before the said Pokémon was once more floating back up into the air.

Cyrus could tell that the attack harmed the other Pokémon which caused Cyrus to decide to use his next attack to take out the Geodude known as Avalanche.

 **Authors Notes: Thanks to anyone who read the chapter. This is the first part of the Gym battle between Cyrus, Fletcher as well as the Gym Leader known as Brock and his younger brother Forrest.**

 **Cyrus's Pokémon- Growlithe (M)- Aries, Squirtle (M)-Tsunami, Meowth (M)- Prince**

 **Fletcher's Pokémon- Eevee (F)- Chimera, Magikarp (M)-Fang, Farfetch'd (?)-?**

 **Cyrus's Experimental Pokéballs- Magmaball (Untested), Shadowball (Untested), Voltageball (Untested), Houndball (Tested), Rainball (Success)**


	14. Chapter 14: Earning their Badges

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Earning their Badges**

Cyrus watched as multiple rocks were pulled from the ground and made their way over to float above to his Squirtle. Though as the rocks started to form a tomb over his Pokémon's head, Cyrus began to feel horror spread through his body.

 _"Tsunami..."_ Cyrus contemplated as he stared at the rocks that were now descending at the head of his Pokémon.

Cyrus knew that he had to do something before his Pokémon got crushed underneath the rocks that were crashing down towards Tsunami. Though before he could come up with a strategy his Squirtle started to jump, he landed on the rock closest to him and then continued to jump from rock to rock until Tsunami was on top of the last rock. Though the second that Tsunami landed on the last rock he was blasted back by a hit to his stomach which sent him reeling backwards to land in front of Cyrus.

Both Cyrus as well as Tsunami were stunned by the sudden attack. Though as they both looked back towards where Tsunami was just standing they saw Forrest's Machop standing on top of the rock tomb.

 _"Well that Pokémon moves extremely fast..."_ Cyrus thought to himself as he now waited for the Gym Leader Brock to make his move. Which Cyrus didn't have to wait much longer.

"Avalanche, use Rock Throw on the Eevee." Brock ordered his Pokémon, who happily obliged by pulling rocks from the ground to chuck them at Chimera.

As the rocks were sailing towards the Eevee, Fletcher must have decided to go on the defense because moments before the first rock would have hit the brown mammal Pokémon, Fletcher spoke out.

"Chimera dodge and counter with Tackle!" Fletcher called out and just as he ordered his Pokémon to do, Chimera dodged the Rock Smash by jumping high into the air and as it landed back on the ground it charged at Geodude and smashed into the creature. This sent the Geodude known as Avalanche was sent sailing into the walls of the Gym. Though unlike its last attack this time Geodude was unable to stand back up.

 _"It looks like Fletcher decided to put Geodude out of this battle for me."_ Cyrus thought to himself as he watched Brock recall his Pokémon back into its Pokeball.

Though Cyrus didn't have to wait long before Brock's next Pokémon was revealed to the challengers.

"Echo, it's your turn!" Brock called out as the red glow faded to reveal a blue as well as purple creature with no visible eyes as well as two long ears. This creature also has four fangs sticking from its jaws as well as two legs sticking out of its body.

Though even without the Pokedex Cyrus knew what species of Pokémon this is. _"Zubat!"_ Cyrus thought to himself as he looked at the fluttering bat Pokémon. Though his thought process didn't stop there. _"I thought this Gym was a rock type Gym, though I guess it won't matter one way or the other."_ Cyrus finished.

Now it was time for Brock to make a move which he was quick to do. "Echo, use Supersonic then follow it with a Bite attack on Squirtle." Brock ordered his Pokémon. This caused the bat Pokémon to screech a long and ear-splitting noise which affected everyone in the Gym though since the target of the attack was Tsunami it seemed to hurt his Squirtle more than the other Pokémon. Though the second the attack ended, Zubat went flying towards Squirtle and latched itself onto Tsunami's arm.

Tsunami cried out and pain and started to thrash his arm around, which caused Tsunami to smash his arm into one of the rocks that surrounded them which caused some damage to the Zubat without having Cyrus use his turn. This also got Zubat off Tsunami's arm and once it recovered Zubat made its way back over to its trainer.

Cyrus waited to make his move so that he could examine his opponents. Forrest's Machop was at full health as well as had quite a lot of speed held within its body. Moving his eyes over to Brock's Zubat, Cyrus could see that the Pokémon was having trouble keeping itself in the air; this caused Cyrus to decide that Echo would be the perfect target for Tsunami.

"Tsunami use Rapid Spin on Zubat!" Fletcher ordered his Pokémon which was quick to do as he was ordered. Tsunami sent itself into a rapid spin that went straight at the injured Zubat and smashed itself into the creature which sent it flying towards the wall. Upon hitting the wall Zubat slid down until it hit the ground where it was unable to flutter from the ground. Cyrus watched as the Gym Leader recalled his Pokémon and replaced it with another one.

The newest Pokémon that Brock had called out was a giant of a Pokémon that was made of rock. Soon the voice of his Pokedex was speaking out. "Onix. The Stone Snake Pokémon." the Pokedex informed Cyrus.

Since Cyrus just used his turn in battle it was now Fletcher's turn to go on the attack.

"Chimera, use Swift on Machop!" Fletcher ordered Eevee. Chimera was soon throwing golden yellow stars at the creature, though to ensure to make up for the great speed that the Machop had she threw out the stars in a manner that would ensure that no matter where it would try to go part of the attack would still hit.

Forrest saw this and still tried to have Khan escape, but it was too no avail since three of the seven stars smashed into the chest of Machop. This attack sent the other Pokémon flying back though it was still able to keep itself on its feet.

Even with Khan still standing Cyrus could see that it had suffered quite a lot of damage from the attack. Though neither Cyrus or Fletcher could attack again until it was their next turn, so they had to wait and see how they would fair in this round of the battle.

"Khan, attack Squirtle with Seismic Toss!" Forrest ordered his Pokémon. Even with being just attacked this Pokémon was able to continue it move with great speed and quickly made it to where it was in front of Tsunami. Tsunami tried to escape but to no avail as he was picked up into the air and slammed onto the ground.

Cyrus watched as Tsunami tried to push himself back off the ground though was unable to and came crashing down to the ground. This told Cyrus that Tsunami was unable to continue to battle.

"Tsunami return!" Cyrus yelled out while holding his Pokeball out towards the unconscious Pokémon. "You did great Tsunami. Get plenty of rest!" Cyrus mumbled into the Pokeball before clipping it onto his belt. Once he clipped the Pokeball onto his belt he unclipped another one. "Prince, it is your turn to join the fray!" Cyrus called out as he threw the Pokeball up into the air.

As the red light cleared it revealed to the Gym that the Pokémon that Cyrus chose was his Meowth. Cyrus could tell that Forrest thought his choice of Pokémon was ridiculous by the smirk on his face.

 _"He will regret underestimating me."_ Cyrus contemplated to himself as he waited for Brock to make his move.

Which thankfully wasn't long.

"Tremor, use Tackle on that Eevee!" Brock called out. This sent Onix stampeding towards Chimera. Even without having legs this creature moved faster than even his Growlithe has been able to go. Which is the reason that Chimera was sent flying across the stadium. Though thankfully after Chimera landed she was able to push herself back from the ground.

"Chimera, use Quick Attack on Machop." Fletcher called out which sent his Pokémon flashing towards the other Pokémon.

"Khan counter..." Forrest started but was cut off when Chimera speed tripled, and her attack connected with the Machop known as Khan. Khan was sent flying towards his trainer which caused the fighting type Pokémon to end up ramming itself into the chest of Forrest.

Though while Forrest was able to push himself back up, Khan was down for the count. "Khan, return..." Cyrus heard Forrest mutter out while holding his Pokeball out to the downed creature. After having his Pokémon fully returned to the Pokeball he unclipped his last Pokeball from his belt. "Duchess, your turn." Forrest called as the ball was thrown into the air.

This revealed to those of the Gym a blue rodent like creature, with large spiny ears as well as oversized front teeth. This Pokémon also had two whiskers on each of its cheeks as well as gleaming red eyes.

"Nidoran (F). The Poison Pin Pokémon." the familiar voice of Cyrus's Pokedex informed them.

The next move of this battle was Cyrus's, which as expected he decided to push his attack to the very last second as he analyzed his opponents Pokémon.

 _"Since both them are at full health, it wouldn't matter which Pokémon I chose to attack if I was only basing my targets on health. I feel that Forrest's Pokémon would be my best target since it would be a better target for a Pokémon of Prince's size."_ Cyrus considered as he looked at the blue rodent like creature.

With his target in mind, Cyrus acted. "Prince, use your Fury Swipes on Nidoran (F)." Cyrus cried out to his Pokémon. Prince was quick to jump into the action, running at great speeds towards the other Pokémon.

"Duchess, dodge." Forrest ordered his Pokémon. With the order given Nidoran (F) jumped out of the way of the incoming claws though since Prince was faster than the rodent Pokémon he was able to still connect his attack when he turned and slashed at the other creature and once his first attack hit, Prince continued to attack until the other Pokémon was laying on the ground.

Once his attack finished, Prince came running back over to Cyrus to stand in front of his trainer. Though even with the great amount of damage that Prince dealt to the other Pokémon, Forrest's Pokémon was still able to eventually stand back up.

This gave the next turn to Brock and his brother, who was quick to begin their turn.

"Duchess, use Poison Sting on the Eevee!" Forrest called out to his Pokémon. Though Nidoran (F) was hurt she still did as she was ordered. The Pokémon's horn glowed purple and soon it started to shoot needles at Chimera.

Chimera started to jump over each missile that came at her, though as each missile was dodged she grew more confident which caused her downfall. As she was coming back to the earth she didn't notice that one other missile was coming her way and as such she was struck by the poisoned missile.

The missile struck hard which sent Chimera reeling back as well as collapsing to the ground, where she was unable to stand back up.

"Chimera, return..." Fletcher called out. Though before he did anything else Fletcher spoke into the Pokeball. Though soon Fletcher was hooking the Pokeball back onto his belt where switched it out for another. "Kendo, come on out!" Fletcher cried out as he threw the Pokeball up into the air.

This revealed to the Gym that the Pokémon that Fletcher chosen was the Pokémon known as Farfetch'd.

"Tremor, use Rock Tomb on the Meowth!" Brock called out to his Pokémon. This sent multiple rocks all around the Gym to be pulled from the ground, where they were then flung at Prince one by one to build him a rocky tomb.

Prince was surrounded and as the last rock was coming down, Cyrus came up with a plan. "Prince, jump and counter with Fury Swipes!" Cyrus cried out. Prince was quick to do as he was ordered and jumped through the gap that the final rock had left just before it completely closed and once he was out of the tomb, Prince shot himself towards Onix though more specifically towards the eyes that shone through the head of the creature.

Once at his eyes, Prince started to slice his razor-sharp claws into the giant's eyes. From the roars of pain that the ginormous Pokémon gave out, Cyrus knew that the Pokémon had taken quite a lot of damage. Though even with that damage given, Cyrus knew that they would have to do more to take Onix down.

Now it was once again time for Fletcher and Cyrus to take an offensive strike against their opponents, which Fletcher was all too happy to perform.

"Kendo, use Fury Cutter on Nidoran (F)." Fletcher called out to his Farfetch'd. This caused Kendo to run towards the already hurt Nidoran (F), the leek in its hand was glowing. Once Kendo made it to the other Pokémon, it started to use its leek to slice at the other Pokémon until it had fallen to the floor.

Once down the Nidoran (F) was unable to push itself back up. This meant that Forrest was out of the battle and as such he had pulled his Pokeball off his belt and recalled his Pokémon back into its home. With his part of the battle over, Forrest made his way towards the sidelines to watch the rest of the battle.

 _"Now we just have to take out Brock and his Onix and then this battle will be ours."_ Cyrus contemplated to himself as he decided on his next attack. Knowing how well his last attack went with damaging the other Pokémon he decided that he would stick with the same attack. "Prince, use Fury Swipes!" Cyrus ordered his Pokémon.

With that Prince went stampeding his way over to Onix and initiated his attack, though Prince was only able to get in a couple of hits before Brock ordered his Stop correcting "Pokémon" to counter. "Tremor, counter with Tackle!" Brock ordered his Pokémon. This caused Prince to be thrown backwards by a massive attack that almost knocked him out of the battle but thankfully Prince was able to hold on.

Now it was Fletcher's turn to attack and hopefully he would be able to take out Brock's Onix before either of their Pokémon were taken out, though even if Prince would have been knocked out he at least has Aries left unlike Fletcher who is down to his final Pokémon.

"Kendo, use Peck on its eyes!" Fletcher called out after he saw how effective the last two attacks have been on the ginormous Pokémon.

This caused Kendo to start running across the field of battle and as the Pokémon was running its beak started to glow and upon reaching the Pokémon Kendo started ramming its beak into Onix's eyes. Which caused the Pokémon to cry out in a great amount of pain.

"Tremor counter with Tackle." Brock ordered his Pokémon, who was quick to do as it was told. Though Kendo moved a little faster than Onix and was able to flip away from the other Pokémon.

Though even as Kendo was running back to its master, Brock jumped into action. "Tremor, use Gyro Ball on the Farfetch'd!" Brock ordered his Pokémon. This caused Onix to summon a ball of brown light which it sent barreling after Kendo and before Kendo even made it to its master it was smashed back the attack.

Kendo was thrown through the air towards Fletcher and took plenty of damage in the process, and as the Pokémon came crashing into Fletcher's arms. Though thankfully the Pokémon was able to jump back onto the ground without collapsing.

"Prince use Quick Attack!" Cyrus ordered his Meowth. This sent Prince zooming through the battlefield as his body shown a striking blue color. After reaching Onix, Prince jumped into the air and smashed into Onix though the first attack was only the first. Landing onto the Gym wall, Prince used the wall as a jumping board to smash into the Pokémon once more which finally sent the ginormous rock Pokémon to the ground where it was unable to get back up.

With that Brock recalled his Pokémon into its Pokeball. As Brock was clipping the Pokeball onto his belt, Cyrus and Fletcher also recalled their Pokémon.

"Congratulations you two. Both of you have performed brilliantly in your battle and both are deserving of the Boulder Badge." Brock spoke out as he made his way towards both challengers. Brock was followed by Forrest who seemed slightly agitated that he was defeated in battle though he didn't seem to be angry with either Fletcher or Cyrus.

With that said Brock handed both boys a small badge that they both greatly appreciated. Though just as they were turning to leave the Gym they were stopped by something that Forrest said.

"Brock, I have suffered to many losses lately. I believe that it is time for me to go on my journey; you can't teach me enough as well as keep up your duties as Gym Leader. So, I will be leaving." Forrest spoke out.

To Cyrus it looked as if Brock wanted to disagree with Forrest's plan but must have thought differently. "Good luck little brother. Stop by the Professor's in Pallet Town and get yourself registered for the League." Brock replied before he pulled his brother in for a hug. The hug only lasted a moment before the two separated and both went their separate ways.

Deciding that it wasn't their place, Cyrus and Fletcher were met by Tommy at the exit of the Pewter City Gym.

"Good job you two...we should go and get your Pokémon healed at the Pokécenter before we leave Pewter." Tommy suggested to the two as they made their way out of the Gym.

The other two in the group decided that would be a good idea since their Pokémon were badly injured and as such they made their way towards the Pewter City Pokécenter.

 **Authors Notes: Thank you to anyone who read the chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it as well as the second part of the Gym Battle. Until next time.**

 **Cyrus's Pokémon- Growlithe (M)- Aries, Squirtle (M)- Tsunami, Meowth (M)-Prince**

 **Fletcher's Pokémon- Eevee (F)- Chimera, Magikarp (M)-Fang, Farfetch'd (?)- Kendo**

 **Cyrus's Accomplishments- Boulder Badge**

 **Fletcher's Accomplishments- Boulder Badge**

 **Cyrus's Experimental Pokéballs- Magmaball (Untested), Shadowball (Untested), Voltageball (Untested), Houndball (Tested), Rainball (Success)**


	15. Chapter 15: Back into the Forest

**Authors Notes: With the latest chapter I posted before this one, I had rewritten the story and have also posted those chapters as well. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter as well as all the other rewritten ones.**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Back into the Forest**

"Here are your Pokémon." Spoke the familiar female voice of the Pokécenter Nurse. With that said she handed Cyrus and Fletcher the Pokeballs that contains their Pokémon.

"Thank you, Nurse!" Both Cyrus and Fletcher spoke out towards the Nurse at the same time. Taking their Pokeballs back from the Nurse, both Cyrus and Fletcher clipped their Pokeballs onto their belts and made their way out of the Pokécenter.

As they were walking out, Fletcher started to speak once more. "Cyrus do you mind if we stop by my place so that I can pack a bag?" Fletcher inquired of Cyrus. Though Cyrus didn't respond with words he did give Fletcher a smile as well as a nod of his head.

Making their way from the Pokécenter, Fletcher led the group towards his home where upon entering he quickly packed a bag full of clothes as well as some food to help ensure that they get through the forest without starving themselves to death. Once the group was done with Fletcher's packing they once more started to make their way towards the exit that would lead them from Pewter City.

As the group was walking Cyrus's mind went back to the night before where he and his found themselves in mix of naked body parts. _"I wonder what had gotten into them to last night to get them both to just jump me like that…though I can't say that I didn't enjoy it or wished that it couldn't have gone on longer than it did…"_ Cyrus contemplated as the group made it to where they could now see the exit of the city.

Though as they were nearing it they saw that someone else was as well. Upon closer inspection Cyrus noticed that the other figure was none other than Forrest the brother of the Pewter City Gym Leader.

 _"_ _I did hear him say that he was traveling towards Pallet Town to register for the Pokémon league, so I should have known that we would see him sometime before we leave this city."_ Cyrus concluded as he and his group made it to the other male.

Once the group did make it to Forrest the other boy started to speak. "Well isn't a surprise to see all of you again…what brings you to this exit. I would have thought that you would be heading towards Cerulean City to earn your next badge?" Forrest spoke out in a questioning tone.

Hearing Forrest's voice caused Cyrus to stop in his tracks. Though this didn't stop Cyrus from answering almost immediately. "Well we have to head to Pallet Town to deliver information to Professor Oak." Cyrus replied as he started to walk once more. This caused the rest of his group to start walking once more as well. Though they weren't the only ones who started to walk their way from the city. Forrest started to walk after them while he was thinking of his reply.

"Well since we are all heading in the same direction would you mind if I traveled along with you?" Forrest asked of them.

Though unlike the last time Cyrus was not the one to respond. "I wouldn't see why not. The more people in the group the better since there is safety in numbers." Fletcher responded as they made it deeper into the forest.

"Thank you! I was worried that I would have to spend so much time in this forest alone since I decided to only bring Khan with me and left the others in my brother's care…and by the way I haven't formally introduced myself. My name is Forrest Stone." Forrest responded to the boys.

With that the now group of four boys made their way deeper into the forest to continue their journey to Pallet Town.

 **Two Weeks Later**

"We should only have a few more hours left until we are out of this forest." Fletcher spoke out as the group was walking down one of the many forest paths that were available in this wilderness.

As they were walking, Cyrus noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning towards the movement he saw a small yellow Pokémon. Upon closer inspection Cyrus saw that this Pokémon had black tipped ears as well as a black tail. Though Cyrus could also see that this Pokémon had black on the top of its chest that lays right underneath its neck. _"It looks like Ash's Pikachu, though it's a little smaller…"_ Cyrus contemplated as he looked at the creature. Though as he was doing this he pulled out his Pokedex and held it out towards the creature.

"Pichu. The Tiny Mouse Pokémon. This Pokémon prefers to live in groups and is the pre-evolution of Pikachu, they are often mischievous creatures." The voice of the Pokedex spoke out, though thankfully not to loud to startle the Pokémon.

 _"_ _The pre-evolved form of Pikachu…this Pokémon would make a good addition to the team and having an electric type Pokémon would be useful in battling in the Gyms. Though I wonder if I should use the Voltageball with the others so close by to me…"_ Cyrus asked himself as he looked towards his friends, who were so lost in their conversation that they didn't notice that Cyrus had stopped walking and were currently still walking farther from Cyrus. _"…well this works for me since they won't be able to see me use the experimental Pokeball."_ Cyrus concluded as he turned back towards the wild Pichu.

Cyrus unhooked the Pokeball that contained one of his Pokémon and threw it up into the air to call his Pokémon into the air. Though trying to keep the Pichu from being startled or from drawing the attention of his companions, Cyrus didn't speak.

As the red glow that accompanied his Pokémon's return into the world revealed the familiar form of Aries. Looking up at his master, Aries awaited his command.

"Aries use Tackle on Pichu." Cyrus whispered out to his Pokémon. Hearing how quiet his master was speaking, Aries kept quiet and went straight towards the other Pokémon with great speed. Cyrus watched as Aries slammed his head into the other Pokémon which sent it flying into one of the many trees that were within the forest. Cyrus could see the Pichu struggle to get up though it was having a lot of trouble doing so. This left the perfect opportunity open to capture the Pokémon.

Pulling out the Voltageball, Cyrus threw it at the wild Pokémon. Watching as the Pokémon was pulled within the ball Cyrus held his breathe hoping that he will be able to capture this Pokémon.

The Voltageball shook three times before Cyrus heard the soft click that followed capturing a Pokémon. _"Well that was easier than I thought it would be, though at least I know that the Voltageball works and I get to add another Pokémon to my team!"_ Cyrus concluded with a smile on his face as he walked over to the Pokeball and picked it up.

Once Cyrus had the Voltageball in his hand he quickly placed it on his Pokedex to commence the transfer to Professor Oak. Pushing the black button, Cyrus waited for the Pokeball to vanish and then be replaced with one of the regular Pokeballs. Which thankfully he didn't have to wait long for.

By the time he had his Pokeball in his hand the voice of Fletcher could be heard echoing through the forest. "Cyrus! Where did you run off too!" Fletcher called out, worry evident in his voice.

Knowing that Fletcher most likely thought he was snatched by the those he had fought during his rescue all those weeks before. Though before Cyrus was able to respond, Aries started to bark. Which soon caused footsteps to be heard approaching his location. Soon Cyrus could see the familiar darken skin of Fletcher come around the corner. "Thank God you are safe! Why did you stop following after us?" Fletcher spoke out as well as asking a question of his own.

"Sorry for worrying you Fletcher. I was capturing another Pokémon." Cyrus replied as he held the Pokeball that contained his Pichu up into the air.

At the mention of capturing a new Pokémon Fletcher's face lit up with a great big smile. "Well that's awesome! What Pokémon did you capture?" Fletcher stammered out in excitement. Though as usual Cyrus called the Pokémon out to show it off instead of telling him what Pokémon it was.

With that Cyrus threw the Pokeball up into the air. Which allowed the little Pichu to come out into the world. "I have never seen that Pokémon before, what is it?" Fletcher cried out as he bent down to examine the little creature in excitement. During his examination of the Pokémon Fletcher ended up picking the Pokémon up and twirling himself around and doing this revealed the gender of the young Pokémon.

"Well the Pokedex told me that she was known as a Pichu." Cyrus spoke back while holding both of his Pokeballs into the air. This soon called both Aries as well as Cyrus's newly acquired Pichu back into their Pokeball homes.

With that the two quickly made their way back towards the others in their group that were waiting some ways away from them. Though they both seemed pretty lost within their conversation to notice that they had returned. That was until Cyrus slapped his hand down on Tommy's shoulder, which startled the other boy from his conversation.

"…oh hey, Cyrus. Where did you get off to?" Tommy inquired while they started to make their once more towards the exit of the forest which thankfully they didn't have much longer to go.

"I caught sight of a Pokémon that I was wanting so I had Aries battle it, so I could end up capturing her." Cyrus replied. Thankfully neither Tommy nor Forrest asked what Pokémon it was which meant that Cyrus could keep Pichu in her Pokeball until he was able to speak to her in private.

Soon the group of four came to the exit of the forest and thus made their way towards Pallet Town.

 **Authors Notes: Thank you to anyone who read the chapter, I have been working hard to get this story to where I want it to be and I am quite thankful to everyone of you who has been here from the start of it as well as those new readers who have just recently came to the story. Since I had Cyrus capture a Pichu that means I will also be having other Pokémon from other regions within the story since I enjoy the Pokémon from other regions just as much as the ones here and it never made since to me why baby Pokémon were never seen within Kanto.**

 **Cyrus's Pokémon- Growlithe (M)- Aries, Squirtle (M)- Tsunami, Meowth (M)- Prince, Pichu (F)-?**

 **Fletcher's Pokémon- Eevee (F)- Chimera, Magikarp (M)- Fang, Farfetch'd (?)- Kendo**

 **Forrest's On Hand Pokémon- Machop (?)- Khan**

 **Cyrus's Accomplishments- Boulder Badge**

 **Fletcher's Accomplishments- Boulder Badge**

 **Cyrus's Experimental Pokeballs- Magmaball (Untested), Shadowball (Untested), Voltageball (Success), Houndball (Tested), Rainball (Success)**


End file.
